Gawaine and the Green Knight
by Penelope-Jane-Avalon
Summary: During a meeting of the Round Table the council chamber is invaded by a mysterious Green Knight, who offers the king and all his knights a challenge. Without thinking Gawaine takes up this challenge only to realise too late that this may lead to his death. Still haunted by his last encounter with magic, Gawaine begins to lose hope. Will Merlin be able to save him?


Gawaine and the Green Knight

"Stop wriggling around, Melly, or I'll drop you."

The toddler on Prince Merlin's back only wriggled a bit more and intensified the stranglehold round her brother's neck.

"I can't see," she protested, "want to see Bo, fighting."

"Oh, sometimes you are so annoying…Hang on."

The Prince let go of one of his sister's legs and with his one free hand hauled them both onto the bottom rung of the fence that surrounded the training ground.

"Is that better?" he gasped.

His little sister ignored his question, but called out happily to her eldest brother.

"Bo, Bo!"

Prince Bohart somehow had time to wave at her before skilfully disarming his opponent, a boy some two years his senior. They were only fighting with wooden swords, but the elder boy let out a howl as Bo's wooden blade made contact with his arm.

The boy shook his head.

"I think I've got enough bruises for today. I don't know how you do it. You're nearly as good as your father."

Bo smiled, delighted at the compliment.

"I was just lucky," he said, modestly.

His opponent shook his head.

"That's not luck Bo. I just can't keep up with you."

He bent to pick up his wooden sword.

"Still I get a real one of these this week, so I will be moving on to the next level. Since you are two years behind me, that should give me time to improve before we train together again."

Bo sighed, "You're lucky. I wish I could have a real sword, now. I think I could persuade my father but my mother won't hear of it."

The other boy grinned, "Well I'm not sorry. Anyway here comes Zander, try battering him into submission, instead of me."

Zander was eleven years old, the same age as Bo. He was the son of one of the senior knights and in an effort to impress his father spent almost every waking hour on the training ground. He was thus happy to take on the king's son for a sparring match and Merri and his sister Melora were happy to watch from their ringside position on the fence.

Unfortunately their entertainment was cut short by the arrival of Sian, the nursery maid.

"Come on you two," she said, pulling the wriggling and protesting princess off her brother's back, "it's time you were getting ready for bed."

"But it's not even slightly dark yet," said Merri, sulkily.

And he was right. It was the day before Midsummer and although it was getting late, the sun had not yet dipped below the horizon.

But Sian was not to be argued with and grabbing Merri's arm she propelled him away from the training ground.

In the royal apartments, Arthur was deep in discussion with Sir Leon.

"So it has been decided," he said, "the council will take place in Kielder Castle. There was some talk of everyone coming here, but it is our allies in the North that suffer most from these continuing raids and I would not put them to the further expense of having to travel to us.

You have the figures and the plans ready?"

Leon nodded,

"Yes, everything is prepared. If King Edgar, King Marcus and the Lords of the Northern Isles agree with our proposals, then the building of the ships can begin straight away. Once we return to Camelot, we can work out how big a garrison we will need to maintain, for the land patrols and decide who to put in charge."

"Who did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking…maybe Sir Benedict? He comes from the north, as does Percival of course, but I think we would all prefer it if Percival stayed in Camelot."

Arthur agreed.

"Indeed we would. One never knows when one might need the strength of two men combined in one. In any case the easiest route is up the east coast, so we can spend a couple of days at Lindisfarne with Percival's sister."

Merri, who had managed to escape Sian's firm grasp, sidled over to his father.

"Are you going away?" he asked.

Arthur reached out and ruffled his son's curly, black hair.

"And where did you spring from?"

"Been watching Bo training. He beat everyone."

"That's good to hear. It's nice to know that when I am old, someone will be able to take my place in the tournaments."

"Well when you are old, I'LL be really good at magic, so Merlin can just rest all day and I'll 'magic' everything for him!"

Arthur and Leon chuckled. Arthur's children had the future all worked out. While one practiced his sword craft and emulated is father in every way, the other son read and studied and practiced his magic at every opportunity. His talent for magic was really quite jaw-dropping and on more than one occasion Arthur found himself wishing that he himself had been lucky enough to be blessed with the gift of sorcery. However he did have a friend who was quite literally the most powerful sorcerer in the world and so he knew he had little to complain about.

"ARE you going away?" persisted Merri, peering at the maps and papers on the table.

"I am, I'm afraid. There is a big council in the north. All the kings and queens and lords in our alliance are getting together to build a great naval force to defend our shores from the northern raiders."

"What's a 'navel force'?" asked Merri, intrigued.

"Ships…..lots of them. We need a whole flotilla of ships to guard our borders and ships are expensive, so we cannot expect those, whose lands boarder the sea, to bear all the cost. We must all contribute."

Merri frowned.

"How long will you be gone for?"

"Maybe three weeks."

"That's ages and ages," moaned Merri. "I will have forgotten what you look like by the time you come home."

Arthur grinned. His second son was nothing if not entertaining.

Merri looked at the maps again.

"Maybe, he said, thoughtfully, "Bo and I could come with you. I've never seen the sea."

"Oh….I don't think that would be such a good idea. I am not going north just to look at the sea. I will be involved with big meetings that will last for hours…..big BORING meetings. You would hate it."

"Wouldn't have to go to the meetings," said Merii nonchalantly, as if he was already planning his trip.

"Bo and I could stay by the sea in some old castle and you could go to your boring meeting and then come and get us."

"Some old castle! Did you have one in mind?" asked Arthur

Leon tried hard not to laugh. Small though he was, Prince Merlin seemed fearless and was always planning something. Mostly, it had to be said, his wild plans came to nothing but for once, it seemed that maybe his luck might be changing.

More to himself than to Leon or Merri, Arthur said, "I wonder. Maybe I could take the boys. They could stay at Lindisfarne with Matilda, while we go on to Kielder. Matilda's children would probably be glad of the company. I think I'll ask Gwen what she thinks."

"Ask Gwen, what?"

Gwen had come into the room, carrying Melora, all washed and ready for bed.

The little girl held out her arms towards her father and Arthur lifted her onto his lap.

"I thought I might just take the boys north with me, when I go for the council meeting."

Gwen frowned.

"That's an awfully long journey Arthur and I hardly think a council chamber is a suitable place for even Bo, let alone Merri. They would be bored stiff."

"We wouldn't go to the boring old meeting," Merri butted in.

"Father says we could go to stay with Percival's sister and then we could see the sea."

Gwen thought for a moment.

"Well I'm sure Lindisfarne would be a nice place to stay, but the journey? Arthur do you really think it is safe to take the children so far from Camelot. You could run into bandits of slave traders or smugglers or…"

"Gwen we would not be travelling alone. Percival and Gawaine will naturally be coming, but I will be taking at least fifteen other knights. I want to take those who could be posted there for a period of time. It will do them good to see the area they are to patrol. I cannot think that there are many, if any at all, who would willingly attack such a party. We will of course have our ultimate weapon with us….Merlin so I am sure we will all be quite safe.

Of course if you are set against it, I won't take them, but I do think it might do them good to see what the world is like, away from Camelot."

"Oh please Mother," begged Merri, "seeing the sea would definitely do me good and Bo too. It really, really, REALLY would."

"Oh alright," agreed Gwen, "if your father thinks it is safe you can go."

"Yes!"

Merri punched the air.

"I'll go and tell Bo."

Gwen made a grab for him.

"No you won't. You will go and get washed and ready for bed."

Merri pouted but did as he was told. He would tell his brother soon enough.

Melora was tugging at the chain round Arthur's neck.

"I go too?" she said.

Arthur kissed the top of her head.

"Not this time sweetheart. When you're bigger."

Melora did not look happy. "I big now!" she exclaimed.

Leon sensed trouble brewing.

He held out his arms.

"Would you like a piggy back Melora?" he asked.

The three year old was instantly diverted and Leon obligingly trotted round the room with Merlora on his back.

In the morning, Arthur called all the senior knights to a meeting at the Round Table. He explained to them all the plans for the expedition and asked each of them to suggest knights whom they thought would suit the new posting in the north.

On the side of the table nearest the large double doors that led into the chamber, Gawaine sat next to Percival. Gawaine had arrived late, having 'overslept' in the bed of an attractive widow. The lady concerned was more than 12 years his senior but, as he explained to Percival she was 'very well preserved' and in no danger of complicating things by wanting marriage or more importantly presenting him with any illegitimate children. While his way of life was not exactly in keeping with the high standards of the 'Knight's code' everyone turned a blind eye to Gawaine's love life. He had once had a true love but even as he had planned their marriage, she had been found guilty of treason and hanged.

And that event had changed him. On the surface, his happy go lucky attitude to life remained and he pursued the opposite sex as enthusiastically as before. When he jousted in the many Camelot tournaments, his lance would be bedecked with ladies' favours and he charmed and flattered every beautiful woman in the court. But no lady could claim him for her own. His heart had been broken once and Gawaine would never risk it again.

"Will Merlin be back today?" Percival whispered to Gawaine.

"Yes. He will be back in time for the banquet. He would never miss the Summer Solstice celebrations. The druids are here. There are already several hundred of them at the stone circle. It's good that the weather is so fine. They must have had a great view of the sun rising through the high arch and the celebrations tonight will be all the better for the lack of rain."

"I shall go down to watch," whispered Percival, "I like the music and the horns."

Gawaine was about to tell Percival that he too would go to the circle that night, when, behind them, the huge doors crashed open.

Into the room galloped a horse and rider.

But this was no ordinary horse and no ordinary rider.

The horse's coat was pale green, its tale and mane the colour of new grass. Its eyes were green like flashing emeralds and the saddle and bridle were the colour of the sea at the Spring tide.

On the green horse's back sat a rider, a huge man, bedecked in green armour. Just like his horse, the rider's eyes were emerald green. His long green hair flowed down over his green cloak and his green skin had the pallid hue of a dying man.

His only weapon was a huge, axe, set with precious stones. Its razor sharp blade was made not of steel but green flint and it gleamed in the sunlight, streaming through the tall windows.

As all gazed open mouthed at the intruder, there were a few seconds of silence. Then, before anyone could gather their wits and do or say anything, the green man shouted into the room.

"Great King and Queen and Knight's of Camelot, on this auspicious day, I challenge you all. Whomsoever will take up this axe may strike me once but only on the condition that I may return the favour within a year and a day from now. He who takes the challenge may keep this axe and it is, I promise you, a prize worth more than a king's ransom.

If none of you will accept this challenge then I will lay about all in this place with my axe, till all are bloodied and all are dead. I will show no mercy!"

With that he threw the axe towards the table and his horse reared up.

Gwen screamed and Arthur started to get to his feet.

But he was too far away from the challenger and it was Gawaine who picked up the axe, before anyone else could get to it.

The green knight immediately, slid out of his saddle and stood facing Gawaine.

"Are you brave enough to strike?" he mocked, "for within a year and a day from now I will have my chance to strike you back. Should this deadline expire, you and many others will suffer the terrible consequences."

"I don't think so," shouted Gawaine, launching himself into the air and striking off the knight's head with one clean blow.

The green head rolled onto the floor but to everyone's horror and amazement, the knight did not fall. As green blood streamed from the wound, the headless body walked towards the table and picked up the head by its hair.

Gwen screamed again and the lips of the decapitated head began to speak.

"Within a year and a day from now this brave knight must come to the Green temple, in the Green forest, by the Green river and I will strike him back."

Arthur jumped onto the table and began to run round it towards the terrible green man, now laughing, as he leapt back on to his horse.

With careless ease he placed his severed head back on his neck and the blood ceased to flow. As the neck and head fused together, the horse wheeled round and leapt back through the door.

Before the horse and rider had gone ten yards, both had disappeared into a puff of green smoke.

For a moment no-one spoke, then Gawaine held up the axe for all to see.

"I do not begin to understand what just happened," he said, breathlessly "but this axe is surely a thing of wonder and I give it to you, Arthur. It must surely have magic properties and no doubt when Merlin returns from Ealdor, tonight, he will explain it all."

As he spoke, Gawaine tried to smile, but he could not shake off the feeling of dread that had seized him from the moment the green knight had appeared in the council chamber.

Arthur took the axe from Gawaine's hand and as he took hold of the green handle a shiver ran down his spine.

He stared at the glittering object. Beautiful, it certainly was, but he had the feeling that it had been bought with a terrible price.

Gawaine had no magic and were the green knight to strike off his head, Gawaine would not be getting to his feet again.

As if on cue, Merlin strode into the chamber.

"What magic has been done here?" he asked, worry etched across his face.

"Something really weird," answered Arthur, righting his chair and reaching for a terrified Gwen.

"I think we must talk."

Arthur addressed the knights. "Gentlemen, this meeting is closed. I will see you all at the banquet this evening and I would ask that none of you let this afternoon's events spoil tonight's celebrations. Merlin will doubtless be able to explain it all and I am sure we have nothing to fear."

In Arthur's private chamber, George his manservant, brought wine and food for Merlin.

"How is Hunith?" Arthur asked.

"My mother is very well and it was good to see her, but even before I left the village, I had the feeling that something bad was in the air.

Did Rehan not give any warning?"

Arthur shook his head. "Not as far as I know. But Porrig tells me that the owl was out hunting."

Merlin scratched his head.

No-one had actually been hurt, but still the magic that had come to Camelot had come at a time when neither he nor the magic owl were present. It seemed that some thought had been given to the timing of the green knight's arrival.

"What does it all mean?" asked Arthur, worriedly.

"I should have been the one to take up the challenge, but I was too far away from the door. Now I fear that Gawaine has put himself in mortal danger. Have you ever heard anything about this Green Knight? What can he be? No mortal man can lose his head and then stand up and attach it to his neck again. It simply can NOT happen."

Merlin ran his fingers through his thick, dark hair.

"There are stories about challenges like this, but I have never read of a Green Knight nor do I know where the Green Temple is, but in the time before we leave for Kielder I will see what I can find in the library. I am sure there will be something to give us a clue as to the location of this place. I will also seek out spells for protection. We will find a way to help Gawaine, I promise."

Arthur frowned.

"I'm sure you will be able to help, but I wish I knew for certain that we could protect Gawaine. When we travel north, we must make every effort to question the local people we meet. Who knows? This Green Temple may be on the way to Lindisfarne or Kielder."

As evening came, Merlin had been through more than a dozen books and Gaius nearly as many, but they had found little. Gaius had found one reference to something referred to as 'The Beheading Game' but the text was unclear and there was nothing about any Green Temple. Sadly it seemed that if they were ever to locate it, they were going to have to make enquiries everywhere.

In the royal apartments, Gwen and Arthur ate in silence and when they finally each decided to say what was on their minds, they both began to speak at once.

"You first," said Arthur. "You're worried about me going away aren't you?"

Gwen could not deny it.

"At first I was just worried about you taking the boys on such a long journey. Now I am worried about Melora and me staying behind. What if that Green man comes back? We had no warning, today. How did he manage to get across the courtyard without anyone seeing him or at least trying to stop him getting to the council chamber?"

"He did not cross the courtyard. It would seem that he materialised right outside the chamber."

Gwen shivered, "That's even more frightening. He could just appear in this room and I might be all alone with Melora."

Arthur took her hand.

"I was thinking the very same thing and I can see only two ways of dealing with that possibility. Either I leave Merlin here with you and all the children, or else you and Melora come north with us. I'm sure you wouldn't want her to go on such a long journey so I am quite happy to leave Merlin here to watch over you both."

Gwen squeezed his hand.

"If you left Merlin with us, then you would be without his protection, as would Gawaine and I would not want that. Gawaine put himself in danger to keep the rest of us safe and now he needs us to help him deal with the consequences. If I knew you were all so far away, without Merlin, I would not get a moment's rest. I know you have spent so much time and energy getting this council set up and that if you cancel, or even delay it, the chance of getting the navy and the militia organised may be gone for good. I honestly think the best thing is for us all to come with you."

Arthur was surprised.

"You do? Well if you really think that, then I agree. We'll obviously have to travel a bit slower, but I think it will be fine. Sir Leon will stay behind and take charge as usual, while we are away."

He paused, thinking everything through as he made plans.

"I think it would be better if no-one knew that you and the children were travelling with us. We'll let it be known that you are all visiting Lord Derwant's estate. The children have been before so nobody will think anything of it and that way the fact that the entire royal family is travelling together will not be known. If you set off an hour or so after us we can wait for you at the hunting lodge near Heath's Crag. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great plan and I can think of one small person who will be absolutely delighted."

Arthur grinned. "I can't think who you are referring to."

Then he grimaced, "Better not tell that small person though, until you are away from Camelot. Melora seems to think the word 'secret' means she must tell everyone!"

Leon was not happy that he was being left behind. He did not like the thought of leaving Gawaine to face the dreadful Green Knight without him. However he was the King's Lieutenant and it was his job to stand in for Arthur and Gwen, when required.

In an attempt to do something to help his friend, he went to the armoury and picked out a brand new shield. He then had it reinforced with second layer steel. As he recalled, the Green Knight had said nothing about using a shield to ward off any blow.

When he gave the shield to Gawaine, it was very gratefully received but Leon could see in Gawaine's eyes, that he did not believe that it could keep him from harm.

Melora was as excited as anyone could be, as she set off on what she thought would be a short journey. Lord Derwant and his wife had six children and the little princess was looking forward to new games and new toys. However she was even more delighted when her father met her at the hunting lodge and told her that the trip to Lord Derwant had been cancelled and that now the whole family would be heading to the seaside. She had no idea what the sea actually was, but if her brothers wanted to see it then so did she.

Arthur was surprised at how well his young children dealt with the journey. For them it seemed a constant delight to see new people, towns and villages. Stopping by a river for a paddle or a swim, restored them when they were hot and tired and taking half an hour or so to look through a market was enough to keep them interested in all their new surroundings. When Melora got tired she would choose someone to ride with, who would hold her while she drifted off to sleep. Often she would ride with Gawaine. He would tell her stories as they travelled. It never mattered if she fell asleep before the end. Gawaine would just finish the story on another leg of the journey. It was only when Gawaine was riding with Melora that he seemed like his old optimistic self. When he rode alone, he was quiet and withdrawn and this bothered all those who cared for him.

Whenever they stopped for refreshments, Arthur would enquire if anyone knew of the Green Temple or the river or the forest. But always they got the same blank stares and quizzical looks. No-one had heard of these places. Percival tried to look on the bright side.

"Maybe the place does not exist," he suggested, as they rode.

"Maybe you are not supposed to find it. Maybe it was just a test to see if one of us was brave enough to take up a challenge."

But Gawaine would have none of it.

"The place exists alright, Percival and you know it. The fact that it is so hard to find just makes the whole thing that bit more daunting. If we knew where it was, I could present myself there immediately and take away the threat hanging over Camelot."

He sighed, "I suppose not knowing where it is, is part of the test. I imagine I am expected to search for a year and only then when I have been tortured by failure and exhausted with worry will its location be made known to me. By that time I will be good for nothing! I have to find this cursed place and soon!"

Seeing his friend so despondent only increased the number of enquiries that Percival made, but all were fruitless.

On the last night before they reached Lindisfarne, Arthur, Merlin Gawaine and Percival stayed up late in the bar of the large tavern in which they were staying. For an hour or so they had played dice, but now Percival was arm wrestling with the locals and Gawaine was sitting in a dark corner with a pretty barmaid on his lap and a tankard of beer in his hand.

His eyes were bright and in between kisses, he was laughing. But there was something 'forced' about his jollity and his companions were not fooled.

Arthur leant closer to Merlin.

"I can't help it Merlin, I'm really worried about Gawaine. He's drinking far too much…..even for him and I think the uncertainty of this ghastly situation is already beginning wear him down. Even supposing we find the temple, if he goes on like this, he is not going to be in any fit state to meet that bloody green apparition. It's as if he's given up all hope."

Merlin could not deny any of Arthur's observations. Gawaine was suffering and for the moment it seemed as if there was no way they could ease his pain. His friend was as brave as any knight in Camelot and a tremendous swordsman. Normally the thought of single combat with anyone would have had no effect on his cheerful nature. He was one of life's optimists and his joy in life was usually unquenchable. Now however, in a few short days, he had changed. He was like a man choosing the menu for the last meal before his execution. His optimism had gone and with it his belief in himself. As far as he was concerned, one way or another, he was heading towards the blow that would end his life.

"I do believe that we will find the temple," Merlin said, firmly "and when we do, I am sure I will be able to have a proper understanding of the situation. I keep thinking about the passage Gaius found in one of the old books about the 'beheading game'. If this is just a 'game', then I am wondering if the challenge is more about a person's RESPONSE to the threat, rather than the threat itself."

Arthur looked puzzled.

"Do 'you mean that Gawaine might not be in any real danger at all."

Merlin rubbed his forehead.

"Not exactly. There are all kinds of danger, Arthur. Some danger is physical and some I'm afraid, is mental. It is entirely possible that Gawaine may survive his encounter with the Green Knight, physically unharmed, but he may be damaged in other ways."

"You mean he may ….become mentally ill or….or no longer able to function as a knight of Camelot?"

Merlin agreed. "Exactly that."

"Then what can we do to stop it, Merlin? I cannot see Gawaine destroyed by this threat. When he took the head off the Green Knight, he was trying to protect me and Gwen and all in the council chamber. I'm sure it was intended that I should have been the one to face the monster and I will not see another man destroyed just because I could not move quickly enough."

Merlin shook his head impatiently.

"For the Gods' sake Arthur don't blame yourself for what has happened to Gawaine. It is not your fault. We will keep asking about this temple and I will keep an eye on Gawaine. If it becomes obvious that things are really becoming too much for him, I have remedies that will help. We will get through this together, just as we always have."

There was a shout of triumph as Percival defeated his fifth opponent. From the dark corner of the room, Gawaine cheered, then he scooped up the barmaid in his arms and carried her outside.

Arthur looked away. He could well imagine what might be going on outside in the shadows of the warm summer's night and it would hardly be suitable behaviour for a knight of the Round Table.

Nevertheless, he knew that he would make no mention of it in the morning. He sighed and went to the bar to order another drink. He had too much on his mind to sleep.

Much, much later Gawaine staggered into the bedroom he was sharing with Percival. Percival was sprawled across a narrow bed, his feet hanging over the edge and his outer clothes in a heap on the floor.

Gawaine paused to look at his friend for a moment. If only he, himself could sleep so peacefully.

He tore off his clothes and lay down on the other bed.

Sped on by a vast amount of alcohol, sleep came to Gawaine within minutes, but just as quickly came the nightmare.

Everything was green, earth, sky, river and trees. In front of him stood the Green Knight, green blood coming from a seeping wound in his neck. He was laughing and as he laughed he seemed to grow bigger and bigger until his head was far above the trees.

"Kneel!" he shouted and as Gawaine fell to his knees, his giant axe came smashing down through the branches.

Frantically, Gawaine tried to reach for his shield but it rolled out of his reach and to his horror, he realised that he had no sword. Frozen by terror, he waited helplessly for the axe to fall on his neck, but it never seemed to reach him. The crashing and smashing of branches seemed to go on forever, always sounding nearer but never getting close enough to strike him.

He staggered to his feet, looking up for the blade to break through the thick branches of the pine trees that surrounded him.

"For pity's sake," he screamed, "get it over with!"

Then someone was shaking him. He opened his eyes.

The world was no longer green.

The silver of the moon coming through the window lit up Percival's anxious face.

"Gawaine…mate….wake up! You're dreaming!"

Gawaine took a shuddering breath and forced himself to sit up. What was wrong with him? When had he ever been afraid of dreams? To his dismay, he was shaking like a hunted animal and full of shame, he hid his face in his hands.

"Forgive me, Percival. I didn't mean to wake you. It's just this Green Knight thing. I fear I am allowing it to get the better of me."

He pushed his hands through his tangled hair.

"It's just the uncertainty of it….the not knowing where this blasted temple is, or when we will find it and if we do, what will happen. And even worse than that, what awaits us if we do not find it within a year and a day?"

He looked helplessly into Percival's eyes. "I do not run from danger, Percival. You know I don't and I have never been afraid of combat, or battle so why am I behaving like a craven fool?"

He thumped the heel of his hand against his forehead.

"By all the Gods, Percival, I have to admit it…for the first time in my life…I'm…I'm afraid."

Percival sat back down on his bed and leant forward.

"Gawaine, do'you think if I was in your position, I wouldn't be afraid? I can tell you, I would be shitting myself and no mistake. This is no mortal being you are to face. This is some magical creature. Any ordinary man would be terrified by the prospect. But Gawaine, remember, we have a secret weapon. We have Merlin! He will find a way out of this. You know he will. We will fight magic with magic and we'll do it together. We're a team, mate."

Gawaine nodded wearily.

"Yes we are, but remember once there were more of us. Once there was Lancelot and Elyan. Both of them lost their lives to magic, or at the very least were changed by it. Look what happened when Lancelot came back to Camelot. He would never have behaved like that before he walked through the veil."

Percival could not deny any of what Gawaine said, nevertheless Gawaine forced himself to smile. "Thanks Percival," he said, "you're a good friend and I know Merlin will help me. Let's get some sleep and if I start thrashing about again, just chuck that jug of water over my head."

On the fourth morning, the party from Camelot caught their first glimpse of Lindisfarne.

The tide was going out, but the land on which the castle stood was still surrounded by sea.

"You didn't say that Matilda lived on an island," said Merri, drawing his pony level with Percival's big horse, Ned.

"It's only an island when the tide is in," explained Percival. By the time we get there, the water will have receded and we will be able to ride to the castle across the sand."

Merri thought about that for a minute. Then he said,

"What is a 'tide'?"

Percival tried to explain simply, the concept of the ever-changing waters around his sister's home, but Merri did not seem very happy with his explanation.

"What if the 'tide' just decides to come back when we are only half way across?"

Percival grinned.

"It won't. I promise you. The water goes in and out in the same way everyday and there is always PLENTY of time for people to get across."

Merri did not look convinced and Percival found it very amusing to see the small boy constantly checking the waters on either side of the causeway as they rode across.

As they dismounted in what to them, seemed a tiny courtyard, a tall woman with long fair hair came running down a small flight of steps.

She ran straight up to Percival and flung her arms around him. She was the only surviving member of his family and incredibly fond of the man she referred to as her 'little' brother.

She planted a kiss on his cheek and declared how wonderful it was to see him. Only then did she remember her manners and drop into a low curtsey in front of Arthur and Guinevere.

"Your majesties, welcome to my home."

Arthur smiled.

"Please," he said, "no ceremony. Percival is one of my closest friends. Please call me 'Arthur' and allow me to introduce my wife Gwen and my special advisor Merlin."

"I am so pleased that you will be staying with us," Matilda said. "We did not expect you quite so soon. I believe the raven that brought your message took the scenic route rather than the direct one and my husband is in the hall just making sure that everything is perfect for your visit.

We have food and drink ready for you and I am sure you will be tired after you long journey. After we have eaten, our steward will take your men to their quarters in the village. I am afraid that our tiny castle is not big enough to put them all up. Your rooms however are aired and ready for you."

Gwen took both Matilda's hands in hers. "Please don't go to any trouble on our behalf. I am sure everything will be just wonderful. My children are dying to meet yours and, for them, this whole trip is just one big adventure."

Inside the castle they were introduced to Lord Soren, Matilda's husband. He was even taller than Percival and laughingly said that the moment he set eyes on Matilda, he knew she was the girl for him. She was the only girl within a hundred mile radius of the castle for whom he did not have to bend double if he wished to kiss her.

"And, of course," he added, "She was, and still is, beautiful"

Matilda blushed.

Matilda's four children ranged in age from 15 to 7years old. Fifteen year old Simon was already as tall as Arthur. Then there were 10 year old twins, Colin and Castor and the youngest 7 year old Caitlin. To Merri's annoyance, Caitlin was taller than him but he soon forgot all about this fact, as he impressed Caitlin and her brothers with his magic tricks. It was obvious to the parents that the children would get on well and so after the meal they were left to explore the castle and the walled gardens.

With the children out of earshot Arthur told his hosts about the recent events in Camelot and why he had chosen to bring his entire family with him. Matilda and Soren were alarmed by the story of the Green Knight, but to Gawaine's relief, they were the first to be able to offer some information about the possible whereabouts of the Green Temple.

"You are on your way to Kielder Castle?" said Soren, "Well if you make a slight detour and head towards the great wall you will come to the lands of Bertilak de Hautdeser. Despite the fact that he is a relatively close neighbour, I have met him only a few times. He is a strange man, much given to practical jokes and, if you ask me, general stupidity. I bought some sheep from him a few years ago and it was like doing business with an eel. Very slippery, if you know what I mean. The part of his estate which butts up against the great wall, that's the old Roman wall the crosses the country from coast to coast, is mostly forest…all fur trees. It is thus green in all seasons, unless covered by snow, and there is a river that runs through it. There is also some sort of a Roman Temple in the forest, for Bertilak told me that he worships there. I remember wondering at the wisdom of worshipping the gods of a vanquished people. Surely if the Roman gods were so powerful, we would still be ruled from Rome…would we not?"

"You have a point there," agreed Gawaine, "but if this is the place we seek, then I must go there, and the sooner the better. With your permission, Arthur, I will leave tomorrow. Should I survive the day I will follow you to Kielder as soon as I can."

Arthur held up his hand.

"Do you really think I would let you face such a foe alone?"

"It is I who accepted the challenge," protested Gawaine, "and I who thought it clever to behead him, rather than just wounding him. This is my fight Arthur and mine alone."

Merlin spoke.

"Gawaine, what you face is magic, dangerous magic and to defeat it you will need help, whether you like it or not. I will accompany you."

"And there is NO way I am letting you go without me," added Arthur, "so, you might as well accept it."

With that Arthur turned to Percival, who was obviously ready to add his support.

"Sorry Percival, before you say anything at all, you I am afraid, must stay here with Gwen and the children. I realise that you want to come too, but I need you here."

Percival looked as if he was about to protest, but Gawaine quickly intervened.

"Don't worry my friend, I'll be fine and there are others who need you. We cannot leave Gwen and the children without a protector."

Percival pressed his lips together. He had a duty to his king and if the king commanded him to stay, then stay he must. However, friendship was surely as important as duty and he felt utterly torn. But before he could say anything further Arthur put a hand on his shoulder. "Keep my family safe for me, Percival and with the gods' luck, we will return with Gawaine in a day or two."

From a distance, the great, Roman wall looked impressive. It snaked across the landscape, tall and imposing. At regular intervals there were watch-towers and far in the distance, what looked to be some sort of garrison headquarters. It was not until, they were riding in its shadow, that it became obvious that the wall was in a state of disrepair. In places, huge lumps of masonry had been removed and the roofs of the watch-towers were falling in.

"I suppose people use the stone to build their houses and barns," said Arthur thoughtfully, "although it must have been magnificent when it was fully functioning. What vast resources the Romans must have had to be able to provide a garrison for such a huge expanse of territory. If only Camelot had such riches."

"At least we govern ourselves," countered Merlin, "and Albion is the greatest kingdom on this great island."

Arthur nodded.

He shaded his eyes with his hand and stared into the distance. It was very quiet and for a moment there was nothing to hear but the cooing of the pigeons that they carried in two cages attached to their saddle bags.

Then he said, "Look Merlin. I see the forest, and over there," he pointed, 'that must surely be Bertilak's castle. Let's hope we've found what we a looking for."

"I heartily agree," said Gawaine, with feeling, but his words sounded hollow, even to himself. Was he really so desperate to meet his death? Maybe a large part of him hoped that this was not the right place at all.

Silently, Merlin watched Gawaine's face and he could see the fear his friend was trying so hard to conceal.

For a moment Merlin closed his eyes and let his mind 'feel' for any danger. At first there was nothing and then…..just something so faint that it was almost like an echo, just a hint of something dark, something malevolent in the air.

He said nothing but spurred his horse on.

The sooner they reached this castle, the sooner Merlin would know what he was dealing with.

Bertilak's castle was much larger than the castle at Lindisfarne. It had a moat, a huge draw bridge and portcullis. It was built of grey stone, much of which looked as if it had been stolen from the Roman wall.

As it was morning, the draw bridge was down and various tradesmen were carrying goods into the castle.

As the three men approached, the guards standing by the portcullis, crossed their pikes, preventing Arthur, Gawaine and Merlin from entering the castle courtyard.

"State your business," barked one of the guards.

Arthur slid off his horse.

"I am King Arthur of Camelot, King of Albion. My companions are my Special Advisor Merlin and Sir Gawaine. We would speak with your master on a matter of some urgency."

The guard exchanged a nervous glance with his colleague.

"Er, nobody told us you were coming. I'll send for someone."

He flicked his head at the other guard, who immediately disappeared into the courtyard beyond.

A few minutes later he returned.

"They are to enter," he told the first guard. "Grooms are waiting for their horses and the master's manservant is coming down to lead them to the Great Hall."

He turned back to Arthur.

"You may enter…er…My Lord."

Arthur smiled at the man.

"Thank you."

In the courtyard, two boys appeared and took charge of the horses and then a skinny young man with greasy hair bid them follow him.

The Castle's great hall had many windows and the sunshine streamed in lighting up the many colourful tapestries that hung from the walls.

Bertilak himself was sitting at a long dining table on a raised platform at the far end of the great hall.

The table was spread for lunch and as Arthur and his friends entered the room, Berilack rose to his feet and welcomed them.

With a sweeping hand gesture he bowed theatrically.

"Your Majesty, My Lord Merlin and Sir Gawaine, welcome to my humble abode. I know not what has brought you this far north but I beg you would grace my table with your presence."

Arthur thanked the man for his welcome and together with his two companions, climbed the three steps to the platform and took their seats at the table. They had breakfasted early and the food looked very inviting. Only Gawaine had no appetite. There was just one thing on his mind. Was it really the 'Green Forest' they had seen? Had they found what they were looking for?

Out of politeness, Arthur took some time to eat the splendid food but, as soon as he got the opportunity, he began to question Bertilak.

Bertilak listened attentively of their story of the Green Knight and admitted that the forest near his castle was indeed referred to locally as the "Green" forest and that a small river, which ran through it was always called the 'Green River'.

As for the temple, well that, he explained was his private place of worship.

"I worship the Roman gods," Bertilak told them.

"My ancestors were commanders on the great wall, servants to the great Hadrian himself. The Romans may be long gone but the gods still linger in the wild places and listen to those who would pay them homage."

"I would not invade your private temple, My Lord," said Gawaine, "but I must go to this place to meet the Green Knight."

Bertilak's eyes narrowed.

"I have never seen this 'Green Knight' and should I let you visit my place of worship how do you know that the Green Knight will be there? You only know that you must meet within a year and a day."

He held out his hands.

"That could be any day in the next twelve months."

It was Merlin who replied.

"My Lord, this Green Knight is no mortal being. He is a creature of magic and as such, I feel sure that as soon as Gawaine enters the area of the temple, the creature will know it and will make himself known."  
Bertilak appeared to consider Merlin's arguments.

"You may well be right,' he conceded, "but this is a sacred time for the gods I worship. This afternoon I hunt and tonight I take offerings to the gods. For three days I must do this. Only when these days are passed will you be able to visit."

Gawaine chewed his nail. Counting what was left of today, maybe he had three more days to live.

Bertilak turned to Arthur.

"Hunt with me, your majesty. I feel sure you would enjoy it. Our woods and hills are well stocked with game."

Arthur frowned. He did not like this man, but at the same time it seemed wise to humour him.

"I would like to hunt with you," he said, "but my companions, I feel, would rather rest."

He glanced quickly at Merlin in the hope that he would take the hint. If he could occupy Bertilak on a hunt, then Gawaine and Merlin could take a scout around and perhaps locate the temple.

Merlin yawned.

"I am tired," he admitted, "I think I would rather rest than hunt. I fail to see the pleasure in chasing defenceless animals through the undergrowth."

Betilack turned to Gawaine.

"And you Sir? Do you hunt?"

Gawaine shook his head. "My thanks for your offer, but I too would rest. I have, as I am sure you can imagine, a lot on my mind."

Bertilack grinned, annoyingly.

"Such a shame. I would so much liked to have tested my hunting skills against a knight of Camelot. However, since you decline my offer of sport, I promise you the best of whatever I kill today for your supper."

"You are too kind," answered Gawaine, "but please do not go to any trouble on my account."

"It is no trouble but why don't we make a pact? I will give you the spoils of the hunt for your delicious dinner and in return you will give me whatever you may gain today."

Gawaine shrugged.

"If that is what you wish, my lord although since I do not hunt, I cannot imagine what I might be able to offer you in return."

Bertilak gave another one of his annoying smiles.

"You never know Sir Gawaine, you never know."

Someone came into the hall.

"Ah," Bertilak said, "my lovely wife, Gaya. Allow me to introduce you."

At first glance, the woman that walked towards them, seemed ordinary enough, but as she came closer, even Arthur was forced to look twice.

She was very slim, of average height and with brown hair. However she had the kind of curves that would draw the eye of any red-blooded male and in the sunlight, slanting through the long windows, her brown hair became alight with red and gold highlights.

Her nose was slightly too long and straight, but combined with her full red lips and huge slanting brown eyes, she was quite stunning.

Bertilack watched with amusement as each of his three quests tried not to stare.

"My dear. I present to you Arthur, The great King of Albion, Lord Merlin, the great sorcerer and King's Special Advisor and lastly Sir Gawaine, one of the famous knights of Camelot. They will be our guests for the next few days"

Immediately Gaya dropped into a curtsy, offering Arthur a spectacular view of her décolleté.

"I am very pleased to make your acquaintance, My Lady," Arthur said, taking her hand and drawing her upright. Her curtsey made him feel uncomfortable.

She turned to Merlin.

"Such a great sorcerer. Your fame has reached us even here in the northern reaches of this land."

Then she directed her gaze towards Gawaine.

"And one of the famed knights of Camelot! We are so honoured. Please, I will show you all to your rooms. I would not leave such a special task to one of the servants. Please come with me."

"My manservant will come for you when I am changed and ready for the hunt," said Bertilak to Arthur, "and for those of you not hunting, my home and estate are yours to enjoy. Only ask and you shall be given whatever you desire."

Gaya, showed Arthur to his room first.

"The 'Blue room', Sire, our finest. I hope you will be comfortable. My Lord Merlin will be just next door in the 'Yellow room'. I am sure that will be agreeable to you."

'Whatever is convenient," Arthur replied, although secretly he was relived that Merlin would be so close.

Then Gaya put her arm through Gawaine's.

"Come with me. For you I think… the 'Green room'. It is a little further along the corridor, but it is bright and airy."

With that she drew Gawaine away from his companions.

The room she guided him to, was in fact some distance away and in a different corridor completely.

Gawaine began to worry that he would not be able to find the way back to Merlin's room. There seemed to be so many doors.

Finally however, his hostess opened the door into a large room. It had a huge canopied bed and long windows, which let in the sunlight.

It was the grandest room Gawaine had ever occupied.

Gaya watched him as he surveyed his new surroundings.

"You do not look happy Sir Gawaine. Is there something I can do to cheer you?"

She stepped close to him so that Gawaine could feel her body against his.

Gawiane stepped away. Was this woman flirting with him? Surely not! She was their host's wife.

She reached up and turned his face to hers.

"Sir Gawiane you look so distracted. Is there something bothering you? My husband loves to hunt and will be gone for many hours so I have all the time in the world to entertain you."

Gawaine stepped back, as if he had been stung.

He was a guest in this woman's husband's house and yet it was quite obvious to him exactly what she was offering.

She licked her red lips.

"Do I not please you my Lord? There are many who tell me that my face is ruined by my large nose. Or perhaps you find me too thin for your liking? I know I am not as fine as the ladies in Camelot, but it saddens me that when you seem so worried, that I am not enough to comfort you."

Somehow her humble words did not go with the avaricious look on her beautiful face.

She ran her hands down her body, following its curves.

"Am I so unattractive Sir Gawaine?"

"N…No. Of course not My Lady. You are a very great beauty and were you not another man's wife….well, I would love to spend many hours in your company…..but…..not…not today…..not here. Please forgive me but I must….must go and talk with Merlin."

"You are just being kind My Lord. My face displeases you."

"No….no. Truly you are as beautiful as the sunset but I really have to see my friend."

"Then prove to me that I do not repulse you. Allow me but one kiss and I will return to my sewing."

Gawaine stared from her red lips to the door. He could not get to it without brushing past her and she did not look as if she were about to step aside.

"Then give me one kiss My Lady and you shall know that your beauty is real and that I speak only the truth."

Before he had time to think, Gaya was pressing her mouth against his and for a few tenuous seconds, Gawaine felt his resolve start to falter.

Somehow he managed to free himself from her grasp and hurry towards the door. He bowed hastily, said that he would see her later and with his heart pounding, fled down the corridor.

He ran almost blindly and it was luck rather than judgement that brought him to Merlin's chamber.

Merlin had left the door open and was sitting on the bed studying a sheet of paper.

Gawaine walked in without knocking.

"Are you alright?" asked Merlin.

"No…..I mean yes. Oh, I don't know Merlin. Can we just get out of here? I need some fresh air."

Merlin rolled the paper into a scroll and put it in a draw.

"Come on then. Tell me about it as we ride." He looked sideways at Gawaine.

"There IS something to tell isn't there?"

Gawaine didn't bother to deny it and told everything to his friend as soon as they were outside the castle walls.

"She was all but throwing herself at me," he told Merlin.

Any other time Merlin would have smiled. Women were always throwing themselves at Gawaine and he was usually more than happy to catch them. But on this occasion Merlin could see there was something decidedly unsettling about this latest development. He would put money on it that Bertilak himself was behind his wife's advances to Gawaine and what kind of man sent his own wife to seduce a guest?

Before leaving for the hunt, Arthur wrote a short note to Gwen, letting her know what they had discovered and promising to send more news as soon as Gawaine had met with the Green Knight. He knew she would be relieved that the end of Gawain's ordeal was in sight and he wanted to reassure her that they had all arrived safely.

Carefully he rolled the small paper into a tight scroll and attached it to the leg of the pigeon. For years they had used only ravens to send messages but people, like Percival, who came from the north, swore by the reliability of the pigeon and so now Camelot kept both species of bird.

Arthur smoothed the feathers of the plump bird and threw it into the air.

'Oh to have the power of flight,' he thought. If he could fly, he could have popped back to see his family for the afternoon. Instead he would have to endure the company of the annoying Bertilak.

By common consent, Gawaine and Merlin headed directly for the forest, although once inside the shade of the gloomy pines, they tethered the horses and set off on foot.

They wanted to find the temple as quickly as possible but they did not want to ride straight into the path of Bertilak and Arthur, who were more than likely hunting in the very same area.

Silently they trekked along animal tracks, pausing periodically for Merlin to use his powers, to search for the way ahead. With his magic he could see easily through the tangled branches and undergrowth and it wasn't long before he spotted the pillars and arches of a small temple.

Stealthily, they crept towards it.

Like the Roman wall, the temple had fallen into disrepair. Nevertheless there were signs that this place was still in use.

In the centre of a tiny cracked courtyard, stood a statue of a man. It was a strange figure for there was a face on both sides of the head.

"Janus," whispered Merlin, "the Roman God of transitions."

At the foot of the statue there was a lamp and a small flame flickered gently in the breeze. Someone had been here recently.

Merlin scanned the area, but there was no sign of life.

"Stay here," he told Gawaine. "On no account must you come inside the temple area. Just let me take a look."

Merlin entered the temple and looked around. The walls were decorated with green mosaics depicting strange scenes. In one, a severed head lay on the ground before a man wearing green robes. Merlin studied the images and tried to work out how they fitted with the Green Knight and his challenge.

Most of the room behind the courtyard was now open to the elements. The roof had long since collapsed. In one corner however, where a small part of the roof remained in tact, there was an iron box. Merlin opened it. Inside were green robes, glass bottles of oil and candles. He found himself wondering if Bertilak had a priest or whether he donned the green robes himself and made offerings to the two faced god. He went back out to the statue and stood still, trying to feel for the vibrations of the place. Just as when they had entered the boarders of Bertilak's lands at first there was nothing. Then there was the strange echo of evil, just as if something malevolent had passed through and left behind a dark, smoky miasma.

The temple was surrounded on three sides by tall pines. However to one side there was a small hill. Here there were no trees, only rocks and thick shrubs. Merlin surmised that this might have been a place of burial for the people who inhabited these lands long before even the Romans arrived. Now it seemed like the perfect place to hide while still affording a complete view of the temple. It was exactly what he had hoped for.

He hurried back to Gawaine and drew him back into the darkness of the trees. In the distance they could hear the sounds of something crashing through the undergrowth. Doubtless whatever it was, was being pursued by Bertilak and Arthur.

They hurried away in the opposite direction then, circled round to collect their horses.

Once away from the trees, Gawaine began to question Merlin.

"So what did we learn from our visit to the temple," he asked.

"Enough to keep you safe," Merlin replied enigmatically.

"Any chance you could let me know what the plan is?" asked Gawaine.

He knew he sounded impatient, but he could not help himself.

"Well," began Merlin, "we have definitely found the right place and now we have had a look around, I know exactly where Arthur and I will be able to conceal ourselves when you go to meet the Green Knight. Technically we will be outside the temple but I assure you I will be close enough to make sure his axe does you no harm."

"Well that's reassuring."

"When we get back, I will show you something. Believe it or not, I am pretty sure this is some sort of 'game'"

"A game! Please Merlin tell me how this can be called a 'game' if playing it leaves me without a head?" Certainly a game you only play once!"

Back at the castle Merlin laid out a sheet of yellowing paper on the small table in his room. At the top was a crude drawing of a headless man, holding his head in his hand.

Beneath were the words,

Are you brave? Do you dare? Would you make your name?

Then make the challenge, stand your ground and play 'The Beheading Game"

No shield, nor sword, no mace, nor spear, not even the smallest knife

But flinch not, stay still, and don't move your head and you shall win your life

A game for the brave, a game for the few

It is a challenge. Is it for you?

Gawaine stared long and hard at the words, trying to understand the implications. Eventually he said, "It's not much of a poem is it? But you think it means that I must allow this Green Knight to swing his axe at me and take no action whatsoever?"

Merlin nodded. "It's a test of bravery, for only the bravest of men can do it."

"I think that counts me out then," answered Gawaine, gloomily, "Lancelot would have been your man for something like this, well ….at least before he went through the 'Veil', but me? Maybe a long time ago I would have been up to the challenge, but not any more."

Merlin looked into his eyes and Gawaine sensed that Merlin knew exactly what he was thinking.

Gawaine was picturing his last encounter with magic, remembering how Morgana had used her magical powers to torture him until he gave her the information she required. Physical pain he knew he could have survived, but this had been mental pain, pain that had pushed him into a terrifying dark place, a place where he had finally known the true meaning of despair. Merlin's intervention had eventually managed to mend his fractured mind, but the terror of that day still lingered in the darkest corners of his memory.

Gawaine turned away, ashamed of his fear and Merlin put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Gawaine, I will NOT let anything happen to you. I will weave a spell of protection around you, so strong that it will seem as if you are wearing a hundred layers of steel. Even so I don't think you will need it. If you can just stick to the rules of this game…."

"Stand still while some hideous green monster is swinging an axe at me? For the Gods' sake Merlin! Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I'm not a giant like Percival who wins his battles by being stronger than anyone else. I win by being quicker than my opponent, by never standing still long enough for anything to touch me. I…..

"Calm down Gawaine! Calm down! It doesn't matter if you can't stay still. I will be there and I promise I will keep you safe."

Gawaine pressed his forehead against a pillar "Sorry Merlin," he apologised, 'I'm sounding like a bloody girl aren't I?"

He pulled himself up straight.

"I'll do it. I will. I'll turn myself into a stupid great immovable lump of stone and that green monster can hack away at my neck with all his strength!"

Later that evening they went to the great hall for the evening meal.

Bertilak was already seated in front of a huge decorated platter of roast venison.

As Gawaine came to the table he got to his feet and presented the heavy platter to Gawaine.

"Here," he said with a flourish, "is what I killed today. The hide is even now being scraped so that you may take it with you when you leave. My cooks are the very best so please enjoy this delicious meal."

Gawaine took the huge platter and placed it back on the table.

"Delicious though I know it will be I cannot eat it all and so I would ask that we all share in it."

"Well said, my brave knight and now I must ask you what did you gain today. Surely you have something to offer me."

Gawaine did not hesitate. He leant forward and kissed Bertilak quickly on the side of the mouth.

If he had expected his host to recoil he was disappointed.

Bertilak only laughed.

"Well played Sir Gawaine! I see you are a lover, not a fighter. I wonder, did you spend all your day in the arms of your paramour, or did you spend your day exploring or maybe just training for the ordeal to come?"

Gawaine was not quite sure how to take this comment. Had their host guessed that he and Merlin had been out looking for the temple or did he just delight in mocking him? Gawaine forced an insincere smile. "I spent a pleasant day, My Lord," he mumbled and then slid into a seat beside Arthur.

Bertilak beamed at his guests.

"Tomorrow," he declared, "I shall hunt again for it is my greatest pleasure. Who ever pleases may come with me and once again," he turned to Gawaine, "we shall play the same game. I will give whatever I catch to my honoured guest Sir Gawaine and he shall present me with whatever he may gain."

He chuckled, "I must admit I am intrigued. I will come home tomorrow in a state of total excitement. Who knows what our gallant knight may have to offer me."

Gawaine groaned inwardly and tried to stop himself from grimacing. One thing he would definitely do tomorrow was stay away from anyone who might give him another kiss!

The sun was still shining as the pigeon flapped into the courtyard of the castle of Lindesfarne. The boys were duelling with their wooden swords, but as soon as Colin spotted the bird he hurried over to capture it. The bird put up no resistance, knowing that it would soon be fed.

Gwen read the news with relief, but at the same time she was annoyed that Gawaine would have to wait three more days before meeting the Green Knight.

Still, at least the children were enjoying themselves. The young Pendragons seemed enchanted by the tiny castle and its beautiful surroundings and they were already firm friends with Matilda's children.

At dinner, Simon suggested that the next day, they should go out for a sail.

At first Gwen was uncertain about the wisdom of leaving the safety of the castle, but after much pleading from the children and Percival announcing that as a boy he had sailed the waters often, she finally agreed.

The next morning, while most of the castle still slept, Percival wondered down to the castle stables to take Neddy out for a ride. His huge horse always grew restless if he didn't get a chance to stretch his legs.

Neddy neighed happily as Percival entered the cool of the stable block and opening his stall door the horse walked out slowly to meet his master.

Percival grinned. Neddy was far too clever to be locked in a stall if he didn't want to be.

Pervcival rubbed the horse's nose and then went to get his saddle. A yawning, stable boy appeared from the yard.

"May I saddle your horse for you Sir?" he asked.

Percival thanked the boy, but shook his head.

"No need. I can manage, but could you tell me if it is alright to go out onto the causeway. It's a while since I was here and I am not sure of the times of the tides."

"Tide's going out, Sir. You'll be quite safe."

As Percival rode out of the castle gate, he breathed in deeply. It was good to be back in the north.

Percival tried to make time to see his sister, but since becoming a knight of Camelot he had not visited as often as he would have liked. Despite this fact, he still regarded this part of the world as his home.

Many years before, Cenrid's men had attacked the village where Percival lived with his family. Percival's father had been a man of substance, quite a wealthy wool trader, but their large house was no castle and once the roof had caught fire the family had nowhere to hide.

Percival and Matilda had survived but that was only because both had been away from home. Percival had taken his sister to their Uncle's house, to help him look after his bedridden wife. Percival had returned alone a week later to the smell of fire and decay and the ruin of their family home. It was a day he would never forget.

But today he was not going to let an old memory spoil the beauty the present. Matilda had become a lady and he, a knight in the greatest of the five kingdoms. Both had risen above their stations and despite the loss of family and home, now enjoyed secure and happy lives.

Percival surveyed the surroundings. The scenery was glorious and the weather, spectacular. With barely a touch of his heels he spurred Neddy on and the huge horse broke into a canter.

They headed out along the shoreline and on towards the causeway. Shallow waters still covered the sand, but the causeway itself was marked out by a series of stakes and so it was easy to follow.

Once on the mainland, Percival guided Neddy back down on to the beach and they splashed along in the shadows.

Percival had thought that this early in the morning, he might have had the sands to himself, but coming towards him was a surprising sight.

Led by a rider, and flanked by riders on left and right, a procession of horses was coming along the beach.

As they got closer, Percival could see that the rider at the head of the procession was a young woman. She was dressed in a white shirt, leather waistcoat, breeches and boots, but her dark hair tumbled round her shoulders and framed an extremely pretty face.

Percival stared. He did not know if it was the sunlight or the scenery, but to him this was the most, lovely woman he had ever seen.

He realised that she was smiling at him and dropped his eyes immediately.

A few feet away the young woman brought her horse to a halt. She held up her hand and the horses slowed. Shaking their manes and stamping their feet, all ten of them came to a stop behind her, as did the two other riders.

Her smile broadened as she introduced herself.

"I am Joanna De Crecy," she said, "and behind me are Tom and Gilbert. You I think can only be one person….Matilda's brother Percival."

"I am indeed," Percival replied, "but how did you know?"

"Matilda has talked about you often and there is a family resemblance.'  
Percival grinned, "Yes, we are both tall."

He looked at the horses, milling behind her.

"Those horses look very fine," he observed.

Joanna seemed pleased.

"Yes. These are some of the finest we have bred and I am bringing them to Lindisfarne in the hope that your King Arthur will want some of them for Camelot."

Percival studied the beasts with an experienced eye. He could see they were all exceedingly fine animals.

"I think Ar…. King Arthur will be very impressed."

Joanna smiled again.

"Are you off somewhere important or will you ride with us to the castle?"

Percival could not think of anything that would stop him from taking the opportunity to ride with this lovely young woman and as if reading his master's mind, Neddy wheeled around, ready to go back for his breakfast.

At Berilak's castle, Gawaine had endured a troubled night and was awake before the dawn. After Merlin's assurances, he was trying to be optimistic, but he still felt unsure and if he were absolutely honest, very afraid. Part of him wanted the day to be over as soon as possible, while another part of him wanted every hour to last a lifetime. He tried to imagine himself staying perfectly still as a blade, whistled down towards his neck. Surely it was, an impossibility. It was against everything he had leant about combat. The only way to succeed against a bigger, stronger opponent, was to be faster, to doge every blow, to make himself a moving target. How, by all the Gods, was he supposed to forget everything he had learnt?

He splashed cold water over his face and went to the window. It looked as though it was going to be another fine day and Arthur had already agreed to go hunting with Bertilak again. Privately Arthur had admitted that he found the man annoying and smug, but he felt it best to be friendly towards him and if nothing else, Arthur had to admit, the hunting was good.

Gawaine had a good mind to go as well. At least that would keep him away from Gaya. He had the horrible feeling that she had not taken his rejection seriously.

If he went hunting, he could surely catch something he could give to Bertilak and thus avoid anymore embarrassing situations.

He was still gazing through an open window, when there was a knock on the door.

Thinking it might be Merlin or Arthur, visiting early for some private conversation about the temple and the Green Knight, he called out, "Come in." The door opened and Gaya slipped into the room and shut the door behind her. This morning she was dressed in red, but, if possible, the dress was even more revealing than the previous day's garment.

Gawaine dressed only in his underpants, made a grab for his shirt and breeches, which were thrown over a chair by his bed.

"My lady," he said, "I'm not sure that you should be here in my room. Please could you give me time to dress and if you wish to speak with me I can meet you in the solar."

Gaya smiled.

"Sir Gawaine. My husband thinks that you are a great romancer, a real ladies' man. If this is so, why pray do you not wish to spend a few hours with me? Will you not allow me to join you on the bed. There is more than enough room on that bed for both of us."

"My Lady, if you were not another man's wife I would spend the whole day in bed with you, but the fact remains you are married and I would not dishonour my host."

"But you are sad," she persisted, coming closer.

"I can see in your face that you are worried and downcast."

"I have a lot on my mind," muttered Gawaine, turning his back on her to pull on his trousers.

But, before he could get his shirt on, he felt her hand running down his spine.

"You have many scars," she mused, "Surely you must also be a great warrior. Oh that such a man would see past my plain looks and grant me but a few kisses."

Gawaine twisted away, as if her fingers were red hot. He did not want this woman or at least even if he did, he was determined not to give in to her temptation. However being in the same room as her made it difficult. He tugged his shirt rapidly over his head, only to see that once more she was blocking his path to the door.

He raked his fingers through his hair.

"My Lady, you are as beautiful as moonlight on snow, and were you free I would give you anything you desired, but…"

She leant forward suddenly and planted a kiss on his lips.

As he turned swiftly away she kissed his cheek."

Gawaine felt an almost irresistible urge, to seize the woman and throw her down onto the bed. Why was he denying himself? The day after tomorrow, he might be dead.

Instead, he managed to find the will to push past her to the door.

"Thank you for your concern, My Lady, but I must see my companions."

With that, he rushed out into the corridor.

He found Merlin already dressed and getting ready to go out.

"I need to gather some herbs for a lotion," he told Gawaine.

"I need something to apply to your neck, which will help activate a spell."

Gawaine frowned.

"A lotion is going to stop a razor sharp axe from taking off my head?" he asked.

Merlin shook his head.

"Not just the lotion. Spells of protection will work with it and I will be hiding close by when the Green knight approaches you. Trust me Gawaine, I can stop the axe even as it is falling, if I have to."

"But won't that be against the rules of the challenge?" asked Gawaine, a worried frown creasing his forehead.

Merlin turned to face him.

"Look," he said patiently, "I will not allow you to lose your life for one act of bravery. The Green Knight is not human, that much is clear and since he used magic to enter Camelot's council chamber and to survive decapitation, then you can use magic too."

He put his arm round Gawaine's shoulders.

"Gawaine. You are one of my closest friends, Arthur's too. We are not going back to Camelot with a headless corpse. Now come on. Let's get an early breakfast and then we can go and find the plants I need."

Gwen looked up at the red sails. Behind them the sun shone brightly, making the sea sparkle like diamonds. The wind was brisk, sending light fluffy clouds scudding across the blue sky but the waves were small and the boat seemed to skim across them. On her left Simon was steering the boat, while Percival,

Bohart and the twins manned the ropes. On her right sat Merri and next to him, the lovely, Joanna. Merri was holding Melora on his lap. Gwen had never seen her little daughter so excited, but just to make sure Melora didn't do anything stupid Gwen had a firm grip on her daughter's belt.

"Look Melly," said Merri, pointing out to sea, "there are fish out there. See them?"

"They're not fish," countered Simon, "they're dolphins. They breathe air like us. That's why they keep coming to the surface. They love boats, though. If we are lucky they will come close."

Sure enough the dolphins were soon riding on the waves at the bow of the boat and Gwen found herself almost as excited as the children. She had been in few boats in her lifetime, mostly just ferry boats and she had never imagined that sailing could be so exhilarating. There was only one thing that could have made this day more special and that would have been if Arthur, Merlin and Gawaine had been with them as well.

As the wind direction changed the boys wrestled with ropes to pull the sails round. Matilda's boys and Percival did this almost instinctively, while Bohart, followed their lead, a heartbeat behind. Gwen felt a surge of pride. Her eldest son was so like his father. He excelled at everything he did. If he set his mind to something, he practiced until he was perfect and she knew that by the end of their stay in Lindisfarne, he would be a competent sailor.

Merri was different. She could already see by the expression on his face, that in his mind, he was sailing into his dreams. He didn't want to sail the boat, like his brother. He wanted someone else to take charge so that he could watch the sparkle of the sunlight on the waters and lose himself in the magic of wind and sun and the leaping dolphins. Her two sons were so different, yet just like Arthur and Merlin they were inseparable.

As one of the dolphins leapt into the air, Melora shrieked with delight and Gwen made herself a promise. Unless a hoard of Saxons were storming Camelot, she would force Arthur to stay at least one whole day in Lindisfarne, before they returned home. He had to come out on the boat. He had to watch the sunset. Tiny though the Castle of Lindisfarne was, it was magical and Gwen was in no hurry to get back to Camelot.

That evening, Arthur came down to Gawaine's room, before dinner.

"Well I hope you've got a big appetite," he said, "Bertilak shot a bloody great boar."

He perched himself on the edge of Gawaine's bed.

"I must say there is some excellent hunting round here. It's just a shame that I have to hunt with that smug, bastard Bertilack. Still, " he clapped his hands together, "what did you get for him today? "

Gawiane ground his teeth.

"You don't want to know…certainly something I don't want to give his slimy lordship."

"Oh…..not again! Surely you can stay away from women for one day."

"Don't blame me. If I had my way I would lock myself in my room for every minute of every hour we have to remain here…..in fact I think that is exactly what I will do tomorrow. Unfortunately today, someone got in before I could turn the key in the lock."

Arthur made a face, "So, more kissing is it then?"

Gawaine shuddered.

"Come on lets get down to the hall. The sooner this is over the better,"

Once more Bertilack made a huge show of presenting Gawaine with an enormous platter on which was the boar's head with an apple stuffed in its mouth.

Then he gave Gawaine a sly grin.

"And what am I getting in return? Do I need to disrobe, perhaps?"

Arthur who was just taking a mouthful of wine, nearly spat it across the table.

This man really was repulsive and it was quite clear that he was delighting in humiliating Gawaine.

Gawaine took a huge gulp of wine and swiftly kissed Bertilack twice, once on the mouth and once on the cheek.

Then he sat down and drained his goblet.

Bertilak laughed, hysterically.

"Sir Gawaine, oh Sir Gawaine! I take my hat off to you! Most men facing death would not be able to think about anything else, yet you have time for romance. You must be one of Camelot's bravest knights and I am so honoured to have you and your king at my table."

Under the table Gawaine clenched his fists. He wanted nothing more than to punch his leering host in the mouth. He would not laugh so hard if all his teeth were missing.

But even as he started to push back his chair, he felt Arthur's hand on his arm.

"Don't let him antagonise you," he muttered, "just keep smiling."

Gawaine's shoulders slumped. He poured himself another goblet of wine and drank it down in one go.

As the 'sailors' returned, the table in the tiny hall at Linsisfarne castle was laid with a delicious supper. They had stayed out to watch the sunset and even though Melora had fallen asleep as they sailed home, Gwen decided to allow her to stay up with her brothers to eat.

As Lord Sorens's soldiers and retainers had quarters outside the main castle building, with their own dining room, there was only one large table in the small hall.

On one side of the table were the big carved chairs, for Soren and his wife and the smaller chairs for the children or any guests. On the other side was a long bench. As was the custom at Lindisfarne, once the Lord and the Lady of the castle had been seated, everyone else just piled in and found a place round the table. Soran tried to insist that Gwen was at least seated in the chair next to him, but Merri had already taken charge of that position and Gwen happily took a seat next to Simon. There was a wonderful informality about this place and Gwen loved it. Having been born a blacksmith's daughter, just sometimes the pomp of the Camelot Court, became rather tedious. This place, by contrast, was just so relaxing. Bohart had Melora on his lap, and without waiting to be asked the little girl had already picked a hunk of crusty bread from a basket on the table and nobody seemed to mind.

Joanna had taken the time between getting back to the castle and being called for dinner, to change.

Gwen watched with a smile on her face as Percival leapt to his feet to offer her a place on the bench, next to him. She had swapped her mannish clothes for a blue dress. She wore no jewellery, but her dark hair shone like jet, in the light of the candles.

Percival was clearly enchanted. It also seemed evident from the admiring glances Joanna kept taking at the tall knight, that she was similarly smitten. Gwen found herself wondering if a romance might be on the cards. Percival was a handsome man, but he often seemed to fade into the background, especially when he was with Gawaine. For Gawaine flirting was an art form he appeared to have perfected from the cradle and women were drawn to him like moths to a flame. He had the confidence to take full advantage of his handsome face, while Percival was shy. However for once, without his permanent sidekick, Gwen hoped Percival might have the chance to shine.

Once the embarrassing evening meal had ended in Bertilak's castle, Gawaine hurried to his room and slammed the door behind him. Before he climbed, tired and despondent into his bed, he locked the bedroom door and for good measure jammed a chair against it.

Satisfied that he would not be getting any early morning visitors, he drained the tankard of wine he had brought from the table and blew out the candle.

'Please,' he prayed, to no god in particular, 'let me sleep peacefully.'

But his prayers were unanswered. For a long time he tossed and turned and when he finally fell asleep, he was plagued with horrible 'green' nightmares.

He woke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. Almost afraid to try and go back to sleep, he got out of bed and sat for a long time by the window, staring at the stars. Part of him longed for the dawn and part of him dreaded it. For, when the sun rose, it would very possibly herald his last full day on earth.

Finally sheer exhaustion got the better of him and he crawled back into bed where he fell into a deep sleep.

As dawn broke, he did not hear the rustle of one of the tapestries on the wall being pushed aside.

Lady Gaya, stepped silently into the room. She had a cloak wrapped around her but under it only a sheer cotton shift.

As she crept through the shadows her bare feet made no sound on the wooden floor boards and it wasn't until she touched Gawaine on the shoulder that he awoke with a start.

Instinctively he grabbed for his dagger on a table by the bed.

Gaya let out gasp as Gawaine grabbed her head and pressed the blade against her neck.

"Sir Gawaine…..Please! It is only me! Gaya….only me! Please, please put down your knife! I mean you no harm."

Gawaine, horrified that he had nearly cut the throat of his host's wife, tossed the dagger onto the bed and pushed the Gaya away from him.

"What is hell's name are you doing?" he demanded, "I could have killed you, woman!"

Gaya put a hand on his face, which he immediately tried to shake off.

But she persisted, turning his face to hers.

"I am sorry Gawaine, but you had locked the main door and I had to come by another."

"What other door?" demanded Gawaine, furiously.

"Why the one behind the tapestry of course."

Gawaine clenched his teeth. Would this woman never understand?

"Madam, I locked the door because I wanted to be left in peace. IF I had wanted company, I would hardly have locked the door would I?!"

In the semi darkness, Gawaine could hardly see the woman's face, but her state of undress had been obvious to him as he had shoved her away.

He was so angry he could hardly contain himself and yet even as he reached out to drag her to the door, he heard her start to cry.

"Oh by all the Gods! What is the matter now? All I want is to spend my time here in peace. Tomorrow I face the greatest challenge of my life and I can hardly think straight. I have no time for romance, least of all with the woman who is the wife of my host."

"But I thought a knight of Camelot should always treat a lady of good character with respect and kindness and at all times follow the rules of courtly love." Gaya sobbed.

"And that I have done. Courtly love is flattery and service, not….not what you have in mind."

"I only want you to love me. My husband barely has time to bid me 'good day', let alone anything else. I am like an ornament he displays to his guests but not one that he himself has any interest in at all. He would rather hunt or play his silly games than spend time with me. Why, only recently a plain woman with mousy hair and bad skin arrived at the castle and he spent days with her and totally ignored me. He said this woman had magical powers and that she was teaching him things that would lead to a most glorious trick. But when I asked him what the trick was, he would not tell me. I thought maybe he just found her attractive for they passed many hours together locked in his chamber and I was tormented with jealousy."

"You said the woman was plain," interjected Gawaine, "Why on earth when he has a woman as beautiful as you, would he be interested in a plain one?"

"Because….because she was not always plain. Sometimes when the lights were dim she would seem to change. Her skin would become pale, her eyes beautiful and her hair as black as a raven's wing. It was as if the plain face she showed in daylight was just a disguise, but a disguise that every so often failed. I don't even think that she knew how to control it for sometimes she looked utterly confused.

I asked her where she came from and she said Mossland but then another day she said she came from Camelot. Yet another day she talked as if she came from one of the islands off the eastern coast. My husband said that she was wonderfully clever and had given him a most exciting gift and yet she didn't even know her own name. Sometimes she said it was Megan and then on another day, Morgan. Would such a clever person not be able to remember the lies she was telling so that at the very least she told the same lie every day?"

Gawaine felt a prickling, crawling sensation on his scalp.

"What did you say she called herself?"

"I told you. Some days it was Megan and some days Morgan."

"Not …Morgan...a?"

Gaya paused to think. "It could have been, I suppose. It was as if she was two different people and she never really knew which one at any given time."

Gawaine swallowed hard. Surely it could not be Morgana and yet Merlin had told him that although he had killed her at the battle of Camlan, he had not burned her body or stayed with it until it started to decay. Since that day he admitted he had always feared that something of the spirit of Morgana could have found another body in which to dwell. If some unfortunate person had reached out to touch Morgana's fresh, corpse, her dark malevolent spirit could have flowed into that person and set about slowly destroying their mind until nothing was left of them but an empty shell.

What if this was plain woman was in fact such a person? What if she had been searching the bodies for things of value? Battlefields were rich pickings for those who could stand the stench of blood and decay. But if this woman had been robbing corpses, she had got a lot more than she could ever have bargained for. A plain woman who could sometimes look beautiful, a woman who seemed slow and stupid one minute yet the next was offering Bertilak the wherewithal to play a wonderful trick. Who or what was she? Could it really be Morgana?

Gwain felt as if the temperature had suddenly dropped, dramatically. If what was happening to him had been engineered by Morgana, then death was certain. She had nearly killed him once and now she had come back to finish the job.

"Oh Hell," he groaned, "I have no chance!"

"What do you mean?" demanded Gaya

"If Morgana is involved, then I am already dead."

"I don't understand. Do you know this woman? If you do, I don't know why you are so afraid. As I told you, half the time she hardly seemed to know who or what she was. Even if she did teach my stupid husband a new trick, I cannot think it can have been anything very special."

"Nothing special? I am here, aren't I? I am here because a giant, green knight entered the council chamber of Camelot. At his invitation I chopped his head off and he stuck it on again. Then he made grievous threats against all in Camelot unless within a year and a day, I allowed him the opportunity to strike me back. Do you know how many soldiers and knights there are in Camelot?…..how difficult it is for anyone to get anywhere near the council chamber without permission? No of course you don't, but trust me only a massive army or the most powerful magic could even hope to get through."

"You think my silly husband sent this green giant to you? You think the stupid woman helped him to do it? I have to say I doubt it and yet….," she paused for a moment, "I suppose it is possible. Betilak has always been jealous of Camelot. He thinks he is one of the greatest lords in all of the five kingdoms and yet all the accolades go to your King Arthur and his knights. Maybe in his jealousy he did send this thing to you. Perchance the strange woman arranged it all, because I can assure you Bertilak has no magic of his own."

She reached over and took Gawaine's hand.

"My dear knight you are trembling.

Gawaine snatched his hand away.

"I am not!' he protested, gripping his hands together as tightly as he could.

He was trembling. Of course he was. Just the word Morgana made him want to run and hide.

Gaya's expression changed.

"I can see that you don't want my company Gawaine and let me tell you, apart from my husband, you are the first man ever to refuse me. You must be a true knight of Camelot, as honourable and noble as described by all. I can see in your eyes that something terrible had happened to you and you believe that the woman I have described to you was responsible. Let me give you something to help you….no don't deny me. It is not what you think. Here…"

She pulled a golden ring off her finger and offered it to him.

"Take this and then you have something to give Betilak."

"I cannot take you jewellery, madam."

"Oh but you can. Bertilak, gave it to me and so I will soon have it back again. But allow me to give you something far more useful as well."

Gawaine regarded her suspiciously.

"What?" he asked, already surreptitiously, moving out of her reach.

"Allow me a moment," Gaya said, turning her back on him.

Gawaine watched as in the dim light she reached under her cloak and held out a narrow belt. Like everything in this accursed place, the predominant colour was green, but it was embroidered with strange symbols in blue and gold.

"Take it," she said. "My husband may have no magic but my mother did and this girdle is enchanted with spells for protection. It keeps away what you do not want and allows only what you desire. Wear it under your shirt and it will keep you safe. You have the ring to give my husband so this you can keep in secret."

In the gloom, the belt seemed to glimmer very slightly and Gawaine felt himself reaching out for it. As his fingers closed over the embroidery, he felt the warmth of Gaya's skin, but he also felt something else, something he could not later, easily describe. It was a feeling of safety. Suddenly his deepening sense of panic floated away and in its place came a feeling of calm confidence.

He should give it back or at the very least give it to Bertilak, but even as these thoughts went through his mind, he knew that he would do neither of these things.

Gaya pulled aside the tapestry.

"Good luck Sir Gawine," she said and then she disappeared through a narrow door and closed it behind her.

At breakfast Arthur was muttering darkly about not being able to put up with Bertilak's company for much longer.

"Thank the God's," he whispered to Merlin, "that this was the last day I have to humour the man."

"I thought you loved murdering defenceless creatures," Merlin whispered back.

Arthur was trying to think of a smart reply, when their host spoke up.

"Ready to hunt Sire?" he asked, "for I must get something really special today so that the er….condemned man may at least enjoy his last supper."

He sniggered and Arthur suppressed the urge to punch him.

"Quite ready, My Lord and just so that you are in no doubt, Sir Gawaine is no more condemned than you are. He is a knight of Camelot and equal to any challenge laid before him."

Bertilak put his hand up to his mouth to cover another sneering grin and said,

"Of course your majesty, of course he is. Camelot is the home of knighthood and only the very best may reside within its walls.

He leant forward so that he could look round Arthur to Gawaine.

"Will you hunt today Sir Gawaine. It would give me SO MUCH pleasure to pit my skills against both you and the king."

Merlin kicked Gawaine under the table and Gawaine politely refused.

Even if it had not been obvious to Gawaine that Merlin wanted him to stay, he did not think he could have suffered half an hour in the company of the slimy Bertilak, let alone half a day.

In Lindesfarne, Percival and the princes were looking at Joanna's horses. Bohart had nearly outgrown his small horse and had fallen in love with a feisty, black stallion.

"Help me persuade Father to buy him for me," he asked Percival.

"He's a fine animal," Percival agreed, 'but he might be a bit of a handful.

"He is well trained," said Joanna, 'like all our horses. I am sure Prince Bohart could manage him."

"Then let's take him out for a ride," suggested Bo.

Percival shrugged.

"Ask your mother first. If she says 'yes' then we can go for a canter on the sands…..that is of course if the Lady Joanna is in agreement."

She nodded happily. "Of course. I never expect anyone to buy any of my horses without trying them out first. Maybe you would like to choose a horse Percival and then if you think it appropriate, recommend it to King Arthur for Camelot.

Percival grinned "Neddy doesn't like me riding other horses. He gets jealous."

"I could ride him for you," offered Merri, swinging idly on one of the stable doors.

"He likes me."

Joanna looked doubtful, "I think he's a bit big for you Prince Merlin."

"Call me Merri," he said nonchalantly, "everyone does and I can ride Neddy, can't I Percival?"

Percival chuckled, "Yes you can ride him if you want although I can't think it will be very comfortable. His back's a bit broad for you."

"Maybe you should ride side saddle," offered Bohart, teasingly.

"I'm not a GIRL!" answered Merri crossly and stomped off to get Neddy out of his stall.

Gwen was finding that the relaxing atmosphere of Soren and Matilda's castle was rubbing off on her.

She could no longer think of any good reason why the boys should not go out riding on the sands with Percival. No-one knew they were even in this part of the world and she trusted Percival implicitly.

Ten knights from Camelot were billeted with Soren's retainers, just outside the castle walls and eight more were staying in the tavern in the tiny island village.

All in all, this place seemed as safe as any and she knew the boys would grow restless if she tried to confine them to the castle.

As usual Melora wanted to tag along with her brothers, especially since Matilda's boys were going too. But Matilda managed to distract her with the promise of a new doll. Thus while Gwen and Matilda sat in the solar with the windows open to the sea, sewing and chatting, Melora played with Caitlin and her new toy.

Out on the sands, the boys raced through the shallows, laughing and shouting. Percival and Joanna raced with them and as Joanna streaked ahead, Percival had to admit he had never seen a woman ride so well.

If only she lived in Camelot!

When they all finally slowed to a walk, Percival took the opportunity to find out more about her.

"So you have no brothers or sisters?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"No my mother died giving birth to the child that would have been my brother if it had lived and my father never married again. So it's just me and him. Together we manage the estate and train the horses. We have about 1000 sheep and twenty or so tenant farmers on our lands. The horses are more my interest than father's but I have been very lucky with the stock I have managed to buy and I think we are quite successful. Practically all the houses and castles, between her and the western shore have one or more of our horses."

Percival was impressed.

"And does your father not travel with you when you sell your horses?"

Once more she shook her head.

"I'm afraid my father is not a young man. He married late in life and some years ago his leg was crushed in an accident. He walks and rides, but it is not comfortable for him. As long as I take two or three men from the estate with me, he has got used to me managing the horse sales. That is why I have never met you before. On the few occasions you have been here to visit, I have been far away with the horses."

"And you don't mind travelling so much?" pressed Percival.

She put her head on one side.

"Sometimes, I suppose, especially when the weather is bad, but mostly I just like being with the horses." She stroked the neck of the beautiful animal she was riding.

"They're so free and uncomplicated, and yet at the same time, intelligent."

Percival could only agree. He chuckled.

"I sometimes find I can have a more sensible conversation with Ned than with some of the knights, I know. If nothing else, he always agrees with me!"

Joanna changed the subject.

"Will you have to go on to the meeting at Kielder Castle or will you stay here at Lidisfarne with the queen and the children?"

Percival shrugged, "I'm not really sure. I have to wait for my orders. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just thinking that you might come over to our castle and I could show you all our breeding stock. It's really not so far from here and I should go back soon."

Percival's face showed his disappointment.

"Maybe I could visit you…..later…..if all goes well for my friend Gawaine. But for the moment I have to be close to the Queen and watch over her and the children. We have to be here so that we can receive news from the king."

Joanna stared off in to the distance for a moment.

Then she said, "I will go home tonight. I will see my father, make sure that all is well at home and then if my father allows it, I will return for a few more days.

Matilda is making a ceremonial cloak for Soren for his birthday and apparently she is no where near finished and his birthday is less than a week away."

Percival raised his eyebrows.

"My sister hates sewing. She was always complaining about it as a child. I am surprised she embarked on such a task. Still, if you can help her, I am sure she will get it done."

"I will do my very best," promised Joanna.

In the Green Forest, Arthur noticed the light was fading. In between the tall pine trees he could see that the blue sky had vanished and its place black clouds were massing. Large game had been strangely elusive on this hunting expedition, but Bertilak had shot two grey geese, grazing on the edge of a brackish, pond. Arthur himself had shot a small wild boar and three ducks, but he was not really enjoying himself. He was just anxious for the day to be over.

He was hardly relishing what was to come on the following day either, but time was passing and tomorrow whatever happened, they would have to leave, if they were to get to Kielder in time for the start of the council.

As the rain started to splatter through the branches, Arthur suggested that they return to the castle.

Bertilak feigned concern.

"Your Majesty, are you afraid you will melt? I have nothing special for your brave Sir Gawaine and as he goes to meet his…..shall we say…..possible demise tomorrow, I feel that I should keep hunting."

Arthur offered the man a cold smile. He had had enough of being polite.

"I will not melt Lord Bertilak, but I think I have had enough hunting in these past few days to last me a very long time. I have more important things I must attend to. As to Gawain's supper, or 'last supper' as you seem to delight in trying to call it, I am sure he will be more than pleased with two whole geese. So, if you don't mind, I would like to return to the castle now, before we both get soaked through!"

If Bertilak was angered by Arthur's brusque tone, he did not show it.

He gave a little bow and turned his horse.

"Of course, your majesty. We will return forthwith. I must admit I am SO excited about this evening, I can't wait to see what your brave companion has got for me."

In fact Bertilak was quite disappointed by his gift. If he recognised the ring as something that belonged to his wife, he did not mention it. He did however look hard at Gawaine and ask him if that was really all he had gained that day. Arthur glared at him, furious that the man should doubt his friend's word, and before Gawaine could answer, Bertilak seemed to back off. He hurriedly made a few jokes about having moistened his lips ready for more kisses, but when no-one appeared to take any notice of him, he turned his attention to his food and sulked for the rest of the meal.

When they all got up from the table, he had one last unpleasant remark.

"Oh Sir Gawaine. I must ask you. Should tomorrow sadly be your last, would you prefer to be buried on my lands, for you would be quite welcome, or would you prefer to be burnt in a nice boat. I have one I can spare."

Merlin gave the man a chilly stare, his eyes icy, cold.

"Gawaine will leaving here tomorrow with me and the king and I can assure you he will be very much alive!"

In Merlin's room, the three men made their final plans. Gawaine had already told Merlin about the mysterious woman Gaya had described to him. Neither Merlin or Arthur appeared particularly surprised and Gawaine realised that the return of Morgana, in some form or other, was something they had both expected and dreaded.

"Are you absolutely sure, that this woman is not still in the vicinity?" asked Arthur.

Merlin reassured him.

"Gawaine and I went through this place with a fine toothed comb and we saw no sign of anyone even remotely like Morgana. Something has been here, something unpleasant, but all that's left is a kind of echo. If Morgana has really taken over the body of another, then she has yet to totally overwhelm her host. Until she does, the danger she poses is substantially reduced. The poor creature whose mind she is slowly crushing, is still fighting to hold on to her own identity and until Morgana takes over completely we will not see her come against us openly."

"But what if she finds Gwen and the children?" argued Arthur, "She might create something worse than the Green Knight to harm them."

Merlin tried to calm his fears.

"Arthur, no-one knows the family is at Lindisfarne. We travelled anonymously and we chose our places to stay very carefully. They are safe, I am sure of it. The Green Knight or something like him is depicted on the walls of the temple. It is a spirit that belongs in some way to THIS place. Remember it did no damage at Camelot, although it could have killed easily. I believe its true power can only be wielded here."

Arthur rubbed his head.

"Sometimes Merlin, I really hate magic!"

As the day of Gawaine's trial dawned, Merlin went to his friend's room to apply lotion to his neck. The liquid had been enchanted with a powerful spell of protection and Merlin had tested it on his own wrist. No matter how hard he tried he had not been able to make so much as a scratch on his flesh even with the sharpest knife he could find.

As he knocked on the door to Gawain's room, he felt confident that the day would go well.

But there was no reply. He knocked again then lifted the latch and entered the room.

Gawaine's bed was empty. As Merlin scanned the room, he spotted a folded piece of piece of paper, addressed to himself and Arthur.

Merlin read it and with every word he felt his earlier confidence deserting him.

"I have gone on to the temple alone. I feel this is the only way to meet the challenge properly. Yesterday, I lied. I lied to Bertilak. I was not just given a gold ring. Bertilak's wife also gave me her girdle. She tells me that it has magic and that it will enable me to survive this day.

I hardly know if what she told me is truthful or not, but I am ashamed of my deception and so I must go alone to meet the Green Knight.

If you are right, Merlin, then all I have to do is remain still and I will keep my head. If you are wrong, or if I flinch, then, I will die, but at least I will have died honourably. I truly hope to see you again. If not, share my possessions between Percival and Leon and thank them for their friendship. Give my fondest love to the Lady Andrea and my ring which I have left by the bed. I fear she means more to me than I ever knew and it may now be too late to tell her.

Merlin, thank you for your friendship and Arthur, thank you for giving me a chance, and making me a knight of Camelot. I fear I may not always have lived up to your expectations and for that I can only apologise. Today I will strive to find my lost honour and to once more be worthy of my position as a Knight of Camelot.

Your servant and friend

Gawaine

Merlin groaned out loud, "No, no, no. Gawaine! Why didn't you listen to me?"

He turned and raced out of the room.

Arthur looked up in alarm as Merlin rushed in, without knocking.

"What in the Gods' name…?"

"It's Gawaine…..he's gone without us!.

Merlin pushed the crumpled piece of paper at Arthur.

Arthur read it in seconds.

"Is he mad? He has no magic. Doesn't he realise the danger he is putting himself in?"

"Oh, he knows alright. I've never seen him so…so.."

"Afraid? asked Arthur. "If I was him, I'd be terrified."

"Me too, but it shames him Arthur. He thinks he should be brave enough to take this challenge alone."

"Merlin, Gawaine is one of the bravest men I know. Doesn't he understand that true bravery is being afraid and yet still finding the courage to do what needs to be done? He has nothing to be ashamed of."

Arthur grabbed his sword belt and still buckling it round his waist, headed for the door.

"Come on Merlin. We must catch him and we haven't a moment to lose."

As they raced down the corridor, they passed only a single servant boy. It was barely fifteen minutes after the dawn and the castle was ominously silent.

Arthur had a sudden thought.

"I trust it will be simple for you to open the gates?" he asked as they ran down the steps to the courtyard.

"No need," answered Merlin, breathlessly.

And he was right. The portcullis was up and the great wooden gates wide open.

They hurried into the stables and eschewing the groom's help, saddled their horses and galloped out into the rising sun.

Arthur let Merlin lead the way, but he wished Merlin would ride faster. He dreaded the thought of arriving at the temple only to find Gawaine's severed head lying in the dust.

Gawaine stepped, slowly into the temple courtyard. A candle was burning beneath the two faced statue and the feeble light it gave threw murky shadows on the walls. Gawaine had brought his own lantern, but the whole area seemed ominously dark and full of menace.

He longed for the dawn. It might be the last he would ever see, but he had been afraid to wait for the light, before leaving the castle.

Whatever was going to happen, he had decided he must face it alone. He could not and would not endanger his friend or his king. This test was his and his alone.

His eyes searched the darkness, but he could see nothing. It was long past midnight, but maybe, he thought, he might have to wait until the day truly began and the sun came up.

The problem was, he did not want to wait. He wanted to face this trial now, this very minute, before his nerve utterly deserted him.

He set the lantern down on a ledge in one of the tumbledown walls and drew his sword. He held it out straight in front of him and forced himself to hold it steady. If he trembled the Green Knight would see his fear. He could not allow that.

Around his waist he had Gaya's green belt, but suddenly, despite the calming effect it had had on him when he first held it, he wanted to be rid of it. For all he knew it could have the very opposite effect to that described by Bertilak's wife.

And if it really was something that could protect him with sorcery, then it was cheating, in exactly the same way as if he had accepted Merlin's magical help.

He untied the belt and threw it outside the boundaries of the temple.

Again he searched the shadows, but still there was nothing.

He couldn't help himself. He shouted into the night.

"I am here, Sir Gawaine of Camelot! I am here to face my challenge! Come out and show yourself, you green bastard!"

Something moved in the shadows and Gawaine's breath caught in his throat.

Standing by one of the pillars was Lancelot.

"Lancelot? It can't be…."

Gawaine shook his head refusing to believe his eyes.

Lancelot had been dead for years. In fact he had 'died' twice. Once, by bravely walking through the tear in the 'veil' into world of the dead, sacrificing himself to save Camelot from the Derocha and again after his mysterious and cursed return. When he had come back to Camelot, he had seemed the same, unchanged by his time in the spirit world, but he had betrayed Arthur and then taken his own life.

But before that Lancelot had been a true friend and neither Gawaine, nor Percival could ever understand how Lancelot could have hurt Arthur the way he had. Lancelot had been the bravest and most noble of them all and yet he had tried to take Gwen away from the king.

He was rarely spoken of now, and certainly never within Arthur's hearing, so what was he doing here, now, in this horrible place?

Gawaine felt all the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, but as if in answer to his unspoken question Lancelot's lips moved.

"Do not be afraid Gawaine. The Green Knight cannot hurt you. Just remember the rules of the game. Remember the rules…..remember…..remember.. me…."

As suddenly as he had appeared, Lancelot was gone, his last words lost in the rustle of the trees.

Gawaine rubbed his eyes. Had he imagined what he had just seen? He shook his head again but the words stayed with him…"Remember the rules of the game…."

As Gawaine looked up the first signs of light appeared in the sky. For another few moments there was nothing and then, very faintly the sound of something moving through the undergrowth.

Surely it could not be his huge, green adversary.

Without warning, a pillar of swirling green smoke appeared from the forest and from the smoke stepped the Green Knight.

If anything he seemed even taller than Gawaine remembered, and in his right hand he carried a huge, sparkling axe.

Gawaine couldn't help himself. He stepped back, hitting his elbow against the wall.

The knight gave him a sickly smile.

"So, Sir Gawaine, fearless knight of Camelot, you have come to accept the challenge."

He swung the axe around his head and flashes of light bounced off its razor sharp edge.

He laughed.

"You took off my head and now you must kneel so that I may strike a blow at your pretty neck. Put down your sword, Knight of Camelot. If you live, you may pick it up again."

Gawaine threw his sword to the ground and knelt unsteadily on the cracked tiles.

He swallowed hard and tried to slow his pounding heart.

He looked down, trying to concentrate on the broken pattern in the tiles.

He thought he heard the knight swinging the axe above his head, but then there was a sharp crack as a branch snapped in the forest.

Gawaine flinched, jerking his body away from the sound.

He felt the touch of something cold against his skin.

He cried out and instinctively his hand went to his neck. Nothing had happened. He was not even scratched by the knight's blade.

The Green Knight's voice boomed out.

"You flinched, brave knight."

"It was the noise from the forest," gasped Gawaine.

"Then you may have another chance."

Once more Gawaine tried to compose himself and once more her heard the sound of the axe whistling in the air.

Simultaneously, there was a crash as half a broken wall, tumbled to the ground.

Despite his best efforts Gawaine jerked away from the rubble and once more although he was sure the axe had touched his neck, there was no wound.

The green Knight began to laugh, a horrible sound that reverberated around the small space.

"Not so brave, Knight of Camelot. Not so brave at all. You have failed to be still for the blow, not once, but twice!"

"It was the bloody wall," protested Gawaine, fighting against a bout of trembling, that made it almost impossible to get his words out.

"By all the Gods, if this hideous place would just be silent! Just get on with it damn you! Just bloody DO IT!"

The Green Knight swung the axe three times around his head and brought it down against Gawaine's kneck.

Gawaine felt a sharp pain and fell forward onto the ground.

For a second there was silence and then, as the sound of laughter filled his ears, Gawaine realised that his head was still, very much, attached to his body.

He put his shaking hand to his neck. There was a wound, but it was slight. It would not even need stitching.

He struggled to his feet, looking for his sword.

"You've had your fun, you Green Bastard," he shouted, "now fight me, man to man."

But the laughter just went on and on and before his eyes, the green knight started to disintegrate. In just seconds nothing remained to show that the green creature had ever been there.

But as Gawaine stared in astonishment, someone appeared from the forest.

Bertilak walked into the temple.

"What the….? Have you been there all the time? Was it you that caused the branch to snap and the wall to come down? Was it? Answer me, you stupid bastard!"

Bertilak looked completely taken aback.

"Why Sir Gawaine, it was all just a game, a game which you won. Pray do not upset yourself."

"Do not upset myself?! Do not bloody upset myself! Are you mad? I thought I was going to die today! I thought…"

"But you didn't die, did you brave knight? You are quite safe. It was all just a bit of fun. The Green Knight was not real. I conjured him up from this little green bottle here. He had no will of his own. He could never have hurt you for he was totally under my command. It was just a joke you see. Just a glorious joke."

Gawaine strode across the tiled floor and before Bertilak could do anything, Gawaine punched him squarely in the face.

"That's for your little joke!" he shouted.

Bertilak fell backwards, landing heavily on the ground.

As he wiped the blood, now streaming from his nose, Bertilak fixed his beady eyes on Gawaine. He was clearly wrong-footed by the knight's sudden attack, but he still tried to maintain the upper hand.

"So much for the fine manners of Camelot and your precious 'Knight's code," he spat, " You are nothing but a jumped up hooligan! Thanks to my green champion, I have seen the inside of the wonderful Camelot council chamber, seen you all sitting there with your mouths open while I, Bertilak, terrified you all! For the Green knight was just my puppet. The movements were mine and mine alone, as were the words. If I had wanted to, I could have killed half of you before you had got your swords from your scabbards. I could have killed the servant Queen with one blow of my axe."

He sneered, "And while we are on that subject, what sort of a king marries a servant? A man whose desires are more base than kingly I think…"

"Shut your foul mouth!" shouted Gawaine, raising his sword in the air.

Bertilak scrambled backwards.

"Don't your dare raise you sword to me! I am your HOST, Sir and you will treat me with respect, or I shall….."

"You'll what?"

Bertilak reached out for the green bottle, which had fallen with him, but was still miraculously, unbroken.

"I will resurrect my green champion and this time Sir, you WILL lose your head!"

"I don't think so."

It was Arthur's voice.

Leaping off his horse, he strode towards Bertilak and kicked the bottle away from his reaching fingers.

"I think you have had enough fun for today, Bertilak and I think we've had enough of you. Get up, you stupid man and get out of my sight, before I give you a real taste of Camelot steel!"

"You can't threaten me on my own land," blustered Bertilak, struggling on to his knees.

"You are my guests and I have treated you with courtesy."

"Yes we are your guests," admitted Arthur, through gritted teeth, "but we are only in this godforsaken place because you invaded my castle. You terrified my wife, upset my council meeting and tormented one of my finest knights, just to for your amusement. Neither I, nor any one of my knights would ever behave in such a manner. You are a disgrace to your rank. I thank you for the accommodation and the hunting, but I would prefer it if I never had to suffer the pleasure of your company again!"

Bertilak scrambled to his feet.

"You..you..will…..regret insulting me, My Lord. I..I have the power to….to….destroy you and all of your precious Camelot!"

He made a grab for the bottle, but this time it was Merlin who put it out of his reach.

With just a glance, Merlin brought the bottle spinning to a halt at his feet.

He picked it up and stared into its contents.

Then he began chanting.

As a stream of unintelligible words poured from his lips, the stopper burst from the top of the bottle and a swirling column of green smoke poured into the temple.

For a few seconds, it blocked out the light of the rising sun. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, it simply disappeared.

"That was MINE," shouted Bertilak, sounding for all the world, like a petulant child.

"You had no right!"

"I have every right," answered Merlin, coldly. "Magic is not for the likes of you. You treat it like a toy and yet what was in that bottle could have killed you. What you conjured up was the spirit of something evil, something linked to this place. It only appeared to dance to your tune and once it was ready it would only have been a matter of time before it turned on you and destroyed you, completely. Don't play with things you don't understand. Go home and think yourself lucky that I took away your dangerous toy."

Bertilak was red in the face and clearly ready to argue some more. But something in the face of Camelot's sorcerer made him change his mind.

He ran from the temple and disappeared into the trees.

Arthur grasped Gawaine by the arm.

"Why didn't you wait for us?" he asked, "Merlin had everything covered."

Gawine looked down.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I just had to face this alone. Somehow I think I lost something of myself when….when Morgana captured me. I couldn't stand the pain of what she did to me. I let you down. I HAD to do this myself, without putting you or Merlin in danger."

Arthur frowned.

"Gawaine, you have NEVER let me down. Believe me. You are one of Camelot's finest knights and if that fact were not well known already, then you have more than proved it today."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," agreed Merlin, throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders, "but you should have let me help you. Magic should ALWAYS be met with magic. Nothing else will work."

Gawaine gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, Merlin, Arthur, but I have to say, now that it is over I feel a thousand times better than I have done in years. Let's get out here, shall we?

I truly hate this place."

Together the three men rode hastily back to Bertilak's castle. Using Merlin's powers of 'sight', they managed to avoid Bertilak completely and reach the castle before him.

Hurriedly, they packed their possessions and reconvened in the courtyard. They had no intention of staying for any 'goodbyes'.

However as they mounted up, Gawaine caught sight of Gaya, looking down at them from one of the windows.

He still had no idea if the belt she had given him had been another trick or whether it had really been offered for his protection.

He raised a hand to her and bowed his head. Then he spurred his horse through the castle gates with his friends.

Determined to avoid Bertilak, they rode hard but after a while, Arthur stopped to write a note to Gwen.

The pigeons in their cages had not taken kindly to their rough ride and as he tied the note to the leg of one of them, the bird was anxious to fly.

He flung it into the air.

As it flew away, he knew that Gwen would be delighted by the news.

In Lindisfarne, Percival was walking to the stables when the pigeon fluttered down in front of him. It coo'd softly and began pecking at the ground, looking for food.

Percival picked it up and divested the animal of its tiny scroll of paper.

Putting the bird in a cage with others of its kind, he hurried inside to find the queen.

With anxious fingers, Gwen unravelled the paper and Percival watched her face apprehensively.

But he need not have worried for almost immediately she was smiling.

"Everything is fine," she told him.

"Gawaine is safe and well and they are now on their way to Kielder Castle.

Arthur asks that you order the men to set off immediately and catch them up and then you are to remain here with us, until they return."

"Really?"

Percival's smile was huge and Gwen thought that it was not just the safety of his friend that was making him so happy.

"So," she continued, "I was just wondering if you wanted to ride out and meet Joanna."

"Is she coming back?" asked Percival, "She did say she might….to help with some sewing?"

"That's right. Matilda and I are making progress, but a third pair of hands is needed if we are to finish on time. I know she has not far to come but I don't like the idea of her riding alone."

"No, no of course not," agreed Percival.

"With your leave, I will set off immediately."

On the sandy causeway, Neddy stretched out his long legs and Percival was soon riding him along a track on the mainland. As he rode Percival tried to work out how long he would have before he would have to return to Camelot.

Camelot was his home now. His friends were there and his small apartment and until this day he could not think of a place he would rather live.

But something was missing and that something was here, among the wild landscape of his childhood.

Through dappled sunlight, he saw her, riding towards him. She shaded her eyes and waved, before urging her horse forward to meet him.

Joanna's lovely smile lit up her face.

"Percival! Where are you off to? I am just on my way back to Lindisfarne."

Percival returned her smile.

"I just came out to meet you. Gwen did not like the idea of you riding alone."

"Oh that is so kind of you, although I make this journey often and it is truly quite safe. Should I meet any undesirables, I can outride them with no difficulty at all."

She looked around.

"It is another beautiful day, is it not? Let's ride back to the castle slowly. I am happy to help Matilda with her sewing but it seems too fine a day to sit indoors."

Percival willingly agreed and as they set off back to Lindesfarne, he made sure Neddy walked as slowly as possible.

All to soon however, they were dismounting in the courtyard and Joanna, disappeared up the stairs to the solar.

Percival watched her go. He would happily have spent every waking hour with her. Now he would not see her till the evening meal. For the first time in his life he wished he could sew!

Evening came soon enough and Percival managed to make sure that he sat next to Joanna. Having informed him of their progress with the birthday gift, Joanna abruptly changed the subject and asked Percival if he would like to take her for a sail.

"I love to watch the sunset over the ocean," she explained, "and the queen tells me that you are a proficient sailor."

Percival was flattered. 'I sailed the waters along this coastline as a boy," he admitted, 'and sailing is like riding a horse. Once you know how to do it, you never forget."

"Are you going sailing?" asked Merri, overhearing their conversation. "If you are, can I come too?"

"Well erm…I suppose," began Percival, but Gwen interrupted.

"No Merri you cannot go sailing. You have been neglecting your studies since we left Camelot and tonight you and Bohart are going to practice your reading."

"Oh but reading's so boring," whined Merri.

"I have a book about magic," offered Matilda, "wouldn't you like to look at that. It has pictures of all the magical creatures known to man….Griffins, Selkies, Dragons, mermaids and many, many more."

Merii regarded her suspiciously, "It's DEFINITELY got pictures?" he asked, "only I hate boring old books that are all just writing."

He put his hand up to his forehead.

"Books like that give me a headache!"

Everyone laughed and Percival breathed a sigh of relief. All he needed was some time alone with Joanna. He had decided to ask her a question and if he had to wait much longer, he knew that his nerve would desert him.

On the beach, Joanna, helped Percival drag the smaller of the two boats belonging to the castle, into the shallows.

She had changed back into her riding clothes and tied her sandals together and slung them around her neck.

For a lady, Percival observed, Joanna was remarkably practical.

As the waves soaked her breeches, Percival scooped Joanna up in his arms and put her in the boat.

Then with one final push, he vaulted in beside her.

Hauling on the ropes, he hoisted the small red sail and as it caught the wind the small boat skimmed over the waves and out into the bay.

For a while they sailed in silence, Joanna trailing her hands over the side. But after a while, they began to talk about Percival's childhood and the places he had known growing up.

"You were not so very far from my father's castle," said Joanna, thoughtfully.

"Just think, if that terrible tragedy had not befallen your family, we might have met years ago."

She looked away, "But Camelot is your home now and I expect you are looking forward to getting back there aren't you."

Percival frowned. "It is my home and I have many friends there. It is also where I serve my king, but just sometimes I miss the north. I miss the wild places and I miss the sea. And…and well there will other things I will miss when I go home."

"But maybe someone special waits for you?" asked Joanna, "some beautiful lady perhaps?"

Percival hurried to contradict her.

"No there is no-one special. I um….um I haven't really met …"

The sail flapped noisily as the wind changed direction and for a while their conversation came to a halt as Percival concentrated on sailing the boat. Silently he cursed the wind. He had just been getting round to speaking what was on his mind, but now the moment was gone.

They stayed out until the sun was setting, and as the sky turned red, Percival turned the boat towards the shore.

"Shall I help you pull the boat in?" asked Joanna, as they sailed into the shallows.

Percival refused her offer of assistance.

"No, you don't need to get wet. I can easily manage by myself."

He leapt into water and using all his considerable strength pulled the boat up onto the sand.

As Joanna stood to climb out, he once more took her in his arms and carried her up the beach.

As soon as his bare feet were on dry sand, he could have set her down, but Percival found himself holding on to her tightly and feeling unable to let go.

"I don't want to go home," he said, "I don't want to say good bye to you."

The words were out before he had time to think and Percival almost held his breath as he waited for Joanna to respond.

He need not have worried about her response.

She put a hand on his cheek.

"I don't want to say, good bye to you, either," she admitted, "and if I did not have responsibilities here, I think when you left I would have followed you to Camelot."

"You would?"

Joanna smiled.

"I would. You are the most special man I have ever met."

"I am?"

"Why do you sound so surprised? You are strong and handsome, a Knight of Camelot, a friend of the king, and yet you are also kind and gentle and you love animals as much as I do. I have never met anyone like you."

"Nor I you," admitted Percival.

He could wait no longer.

He kissed her and as he did so he felt Joanna's arms wind tightly around his neck.

"I…..I love you," he said breathlessly between kisses, "and….and, if you would have me, I would offer you my hand in marriage."

He gazed into her eyes.

"Might you consider me?" he asked.

"Yes ,yes, yes! A thousand times yes…."

As Arthur caught sight of Lindisfarne in the distance, a huge smile spread over his face. In less than an hour he would be with his family again and quite frankly, he could not wait. The great council had been a success. Money and men had been pledged by all those who attended, both for the navy and the garrisons of men who would patrol the coastline. Already the building of towers and forts was underway and each King and Lord had sent battalions of well-trained men to be billeted on the coast. All in all, Arthur felt, he could not have asked for more.

As Arthur, Gawaine and Merlin rode into the courtyard of Lindisfarne castle, a welcoming party came running down the steps to meet them.

Merri hurled him self into his father's arms, hugging him tight, while trying to tell his father about everything they had done since he had left them.

Gwen and Bohart followed, Bohart carrying his beaming little sister in his arms.

Arthur hugged them all, while Percival put his strong arms around Merlin and Gawaine.

"It's so good to see you all again," laughed Arthur, trying unsuccessfully to loosen the strangle hold his little daughter had round his neck. Not that he was complaining. This was the moment he had been looking forward to all the way home.

Soren and Matilda had a huge meal ready for them that evening and while Arthur and Gwen changed for dinner, Gwen told him of the wonderful time she and the children had enjoyed in the tiny castle.

"I feel quite jealous," Arthur admitted.

"Then will you grant me one favour?" Gwen asked.

Arthur smiled, "Anything…..anything at all."

"Can we stay here one more day? I just want you to spend one whole day in this lovely place, before we return to Camelot. It's just so beautiful, so informal, so…..happy. We have all loved staying here but we have missed you. I know you need to get back to Camelot , but if you go without spending a whole day here you will have missed something special. If this glorious summer weather continues we can go sailing, and maybe even have a bonfire on the beach and cook the fish we have caught. You can see the children swimming in the sea, even Melora and we can walk on the beach and look at the stars and….."

Arthur pressed his fingers against her lips.

"Enough! It is quite obvious to me that this is Paradise. Of course if our kind hosts will have me, I will stay."

"Another day? Hurrah! I'll go and tell the others!"

Merri had slipped into the room unnoticed and now he turned on his heels and ran off to find his brother and Matilda's children.

In the another part of the castle, Percival was talking to Gawiane.

Percival listened in amazement as Gawaine told him about his dealings with Lord Bertilak and his beautiful wife Gaya.

"So the Green Knight, wasn't even real?" he asked.

Gawaine scowled. "No just something conjured from a bottle by a revolting, slimy, odious man."

"So you didn't get on then?'

Percival stepped back, laughing as Gawaine aimed a punch at his arm.

"Seriously Percival, the whole thing was just weird but what was the weirdest thing of all….." he looked round, checking that they really were on their own, "the really weird thing was that I saw Lancelot."

Percival stared at him.

"What do you mean, you saw Lancelot? He's dead…..well… isn't he?"

Gawaine told Percival exactly what he had seen and what he had heard Lancelot say.

"He came from the world of the dead to help me Percival. I know he did."

"That would be so like Lancelot," said Percival, "the 'old' Lancelot anyway, The man we knew before he walked through the 'veil'."

"Maybe he was trying to make up for all the trouble he caused," suggested Gawaine.

Percival thought for a minute.

"Maybe, but maybe the person we thought was Lancelot when he returned to us wasn't really him at all. Certainly the Lancelot who was my friend would never have behaved the way he did."

"But he was in love with Gwen, wasn't he?"

Percival could not deny it.

"He was. Shortly after I met him, we got drunk together and he told me why he left Camelot and indeed he left because of Gwen. He realised that Arthur loved her too and Lancelot would not get in the way of a man he felt was destined to be the greatest king the five kingdoms had ever known. That's why what happened later was so out of character. After what you saw in the temple I feel sure that whoever the man was who came to Camelot to seduce Gwen, it was NOT Lancelot. He's really dead isn't he and I believe he has been since the Isle of the Blessed What you saw was surely his ghost and even from the world of the dead he was trying to help you."

Gawaine nodded. He had been thinking exactly the same thing.

"The last thing he said, before he disappeared was 'remember me'.

From now on I think we should make an effort to do exactly that…to remember the man who was our true friend and who gave his life for Camelot."

Percival agreed. Then he said, "I have something to tell you. I am betrothed."

Gawaine whistled. "Betrothed? To whom? Who is the lucky lady who is to marry Camelot's strongest knight?"

"You will meet her at dinner tonight. Please try NOT to dazzle her with your charm. I don't want her to change her mind."

Gawaine looked at Percival strangely.

"Do you really think I would do anything to jeopardise your happiness. I promise you I would never do such a thing and I must admit it pains me that you think I would."

"I don't think you would do anything like that intentionally…..its just that when you walk into a room all the ladies flock round you like bees round a honey pot and then you start talking and….."

"And nothing, Percival. It's all empty words, just a bit of fun. You have my word when I meet your lady I will be the most boring man in the room."

"I'm sorry," said Percival, "I…I shouldn't have said anything. I did not mean to offend you.'

Gawaine gave him a friendly punch on the arm.

"No offence taken, my friend."

And Gawaine was as good as his word. As they all met in the hall for dinner, he was polite and courteous when introduced Joanna, telling how lucky she was to have captured the heart of one of Camelot's greatest knights. However he then seated himself as far away from her as possible and spent the rest of the meal time entertaining Melora.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Joanna. She had eyes for no-one but Percival.

As Gwen had requested, the Pendragons and the knights spent one more day at Lindisfarne. They built a massive fort from sand on the beach, spent the afternoon sailing and fishing and as evening fell, lit a fire on the beach to cook their catch. Soren and Matilda, joined them and brought baskets of bread and cakes and fruit.

As everyone sat round eating, Arthur took the opportunity to offer his sincere gratitude to his hosts.

"I cannot thank you enough," he said, "for your hospitality, for looking after my wife and the children and for allowing me to spend this day with you all."

"It has been our pleasure," smiled Soren.

"Your family are very special and I hope that we will get the chance to renew our acquaintance very soon."

"You will all come to Percival's wedding," declared Arthur. "I cannot promise such wonderful outside pursuits, I am afraid, as we have no beach, but we do have beautiful countryside, great hunting and some fine markets, not to mention some fine wines. I feel sure you will enjoy a stay at Camelot."

Soren chuckled. "The wine I look forward to…..the markets? I fear they will cost me dear. I find a lady has no sooner glimpsed a market then she suddenly discovers that she needs a new gown!"

As darkness fell the clear sky was crowded with stars. At Merri's instigation everyone lay down on blankets and he pointed out the different constellations and told a story about each one. He had studied the stars under Merlin's tuition since he was tiny and they were his passion. As he spoke Merlin recreated the constellations in a dazzling display so close that the children reached out to try and catch them in their hands. Even Arthur could not resist reaching up for the dancing lights. And although he was no more adept at catching them than anyone else, for a short while he felt like a child again, lost in the beauty of the stars and the magic of their legends. It was the perfect ending to the perfect day.

The weather was still very warm as Merlin, the Pendragons and the knights journeyed home. Everyone was thus very happy to see the flags of Camelot streaming out in the breeze from the turrets and towers of the castle.

Gwaine brought his horse along side Arthur's and asked for permission to ride on ahead.

"If you wish," agreed Arthur, amiably, "something important?"

"Just someone I want to see," answered Gawine.

"I have an apology to make."

Arthur raised his eye brows.

"Is that so? Well you had better make haste then hadn't you. You wouldn't want to keep a lady waiting."

Gawaine did not bother to confirm or deny that the person to whom the apology was due was of the fairer sex. He just urged his tired horse into a gallop and disappeared across the field of summer flowers.

As Gawaine dismounted in the courtyard, Porrig came to meet him.

"Wecome back Sir Gawaine. It is good to see you. Are the rest of the party on their way?"

Gawaine nodded, pushing his horse's reigns into the head groom's hand.

"They will be here shortly. I just had to er….do…"

His voice trailed off as he raced up the stone steps, leaving Porrig, staring after him with a puzzled look on his face.

As he passed the door to his rooms, Gawaine contemplated organising himself a bath, or at the very least a wash. But the heat of the midday sun had driven them all into the cool waters of a lake they had passed on their journey, so although he had been in the same clothes for hours, he decided he was clean enough.

He hurried on towards the west wing of the castle where the widows and children of senior knights were housed. In the centre of this part of the castle was a small courtyard and in the centre of that a raised bed full of Roses, Jasmine and herbs. In the evening the courtyard always smelled wonderful and Gawaine knew that if his lady was not in her room, then he would find her there. He crossed his fingers that she would be there alone, because what he wanted to say could not wait.

He opened a door, which led out onto a walkway, open to the elements. He could hear the sound of a lute being played and a clear voice singing a sad, melancholy song.

She was there, just where he knew she would be. He leaned over the railings. She was alone.

He ran down the steps and out into the fading sunlight.

Her voice died away the moment she saw him. She put her lute down and for just a second, it looked as though she would get up and run into his arms.

But she stayed where she was. They had a rule. No public displays of affection, nothing that could mark them out as a couple in the eyes of those who lived and worked in Camelot.

Gawaine stopped just a few feet from her, seeing the yearning on her face. He knew she wanted to reach out and touch him, to wrap her arms around him and hold him tight.

For the first time it really hit him. He had wronged this lovely woman, compromised her honour and used her for his own enjoyment. But what was worse, was the way he had lied to her and himself about his true feelings. He loved her. He had loved her from their first kiss in this very courtyard, but for his own foolish and selfish reasons he had denied feeling anything for her other than affection.

He closed the space between them, reached down and pulled Lady Andrea into his arms. Then he kissed her. It was like coming home after years in the wilderness.

Breathlessly Andrea pulled away from him.

"Gawaine! What are you doing? Someone might see."

"Let them," he answered, "I want them to see. I want everyone to know that you are my lady and that I love you."

"Love me? You….you say you love me?"

"Yes," answered Gawaine, vehemently. "I was only too stupid to see it. Please, please forgive me. I have wronged you, but I would make up for it now….if you will have me. Marry me Andrea. Please marry me."

Andrea looked stunned.

"I…I don't know what to say," she stammered. "I'm not a suitable wife for you. I am twice widowed and 12 years your senior. I can never give you children. You need a younger woman who can give you a son to carry on your family name, as son you can train and…."

Gawaine stopped her.

"I don't need any of those things. You are all the family I need."

"But Gawine, you say that now, but what about in ten years time? I will seem an old woman to you then. You will still be a man in your prime and I will have grey hair and wrinkles. Be honest with yourself. You know you can attract almost any woman that you want. You would not be happy with a lady old enough to be a grandmother."

But Gawaine would not be put off.

"Andea, you are more beautiful than many women half your age, but that isn't the reason why I love you. You understand me. You see me for the person that I am. You see all my many faults and yet you still allow me to be part of your life. You are not just a beautiful face. You have a beautiful mind as well. You are the kindest, most thoughtful woman I have ever met. As for children. I need none. I am the second son of a 'tin pot' knight. I have no castle or lands to pass on to any children. My place in Camelot is all I have."

"But if you had a son, you could bring him up to follow in your footsteps as a knight of Camelot. Children would give you such happiness. Even though I have never had a child of my own, I loved my step son from the moment I married my first husband. Bringing him up was one of the best things I have ever done. Surely you would not want to deny yourself the opportunity to do the same."

Gawaine smiled.

"If I need the company of children, then I have Melora, Merri and Bohart. Arthur and Gwen are happy to share them."

Andrea shook her head. "It's not the same Gawaine."

"Well it's enough for me, so please…just say you'll marry me and….'

Andrea shook her head.

"Gawaine, listen to me. I love you. I truly do. But I will not marry you….at least not while there is still a chance that you may meet and fall in love with a younger woman."

"But….."

"No 'buts' Gawaine. Hear me out. I will not marry you but I will be YOUR lady. You can accompany me to all the functions and banquets and it would make me so happy if it would be my favours that you carry into the tournaments. But I will not marry you now and if in time you find a more suitable lady, who can give you all you deserve, well then I will give you up. If not then maybe one day…"

"I want no-one but you and I will ask you to marry me at the same time every year until you say yes. I will wait for you for as long as it takes."

Three weeks later Percival and Joanna were married in the great hall of Camelot. It was a happy day for everyone and as the newly married couple kissed, Gawaine leaned over and kissed Andrea.

"I will marry you," he said with a smile, "even if you make me wait until I am old and grey."

The bells rang out and as everyone threw rose petals at the happy couple, Merlin and Merri filled the air with butterflies.

Far away a dowdy looking woman sat by a pool of water staring at her reflection. The face in the water was not hers. She shivered and put her hand in the water to make the face go away.


End file.
